Watch out Konoha!
by Iloveallanime16
Summary: 4 childhood friends are expelled from their school and are sent to Konoha high. Can they handle the craziness? And can they handle the 4 heartthrobs of the school? Or become mindless fangirls?...YEAH RIGHT! Follow them through romantic antics, crazy girls, teachers, and also to prove they rule! Summary inside. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejTen
1. Chapter 1

"_**Hello"-**_ Sakura's thoughts

"**Hello"- **Tenten's thoughts

"Hello"- Ino's thoughts

"Hello" –Hinata's thoughts

**Say surprise! Hello, and for people who have read this story before, let me tell you something: I'm terribly sorry I deleted the old version but I made that once I first entered the fan fiction website and after that I started to create new stories and then I just forgot about this. I decide to create a new version of my story. I do hope you will love this one better than my last one, but that all depends on the reviews. This is Iloveallanime15 saying gets ready for a new début of Watch out Konoha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything mentioned. Only my own characters. **

_Summary: Sakura Haruno, Tenten Kunai, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga are childhood friends who live together in Suna. They get expelled from their school and their parents decide to send them to Konoha high. As soon as they get there, they attract the attention of the 4 heartthrobs of the school. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki, the heartthrobs of the school and annoyance to the girls. Can these girls survive the craziness of Konoha High? Will they fall for the boys? Or become their mindless fangirls? __**SHANNARO! Hell no! **_**I rather eat a kunai**_**.**__Please!__U-Um, N-No thank you_

**Suna high school principle's office:**

"Do you girls realize the amount of trouble you're in?" Sakura waved a hand away as the principal continued to speak. She looked over and saw Tenten twirling a kunai lazily around _**where the girl pulls them from is something I don't want to know. **_Ino, who was applying her make-up for like the 5th time. _**Ino-pig is probably trying to make sure she looks like a clown. **_As if she could read her mind, Ino turned and glared at Sakura. She smiled a cheeky grin at her and waved. She stuck her tongue out.

"Girls! Pay attention!" Ino and Sakura turned and faced the principal. He was in his 40's and was balding on his head. He also had a large pot-belly and looked like he was about to pass out just from talking.

"S-Sorry S-Sensei," The 3 girls turned to the 4th member of their group, and the most innocent out of them, Hinata Hyuga. Now, she may look innocent now, but on her 13th birthday, Ino had decided to try hypnotic on Hinata in order to make her more confident. Tenten had scoffed and said the hypnosis' was a load of crap and Hinata was fine the way she was. It still didn't hurt to try. And it somehow actually worked. Whenever Hinata heard the word "Freak", she turned into a confident woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Kind of like a mixture of Tenten and Sakura. The only way for her to snap out of it was to snap their fingers in front of her face. It was also a reason on why Hinata was here.

"I don't want to hear Sorry Miss Hyuga! I can't believe you four did this!" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we meant for it to happen. It was the teacher's fault," The whole reason the girls were in the office was because their history teacher was making fun of their features. She said that Sakura and Tenten were never going to be proper ladies if they never stopped acting like boys and stopped fighting. She told Ino that if she started paying more attention in class and stopped worrying about boys and how to get laid she would pass the class. Needless to say Ino was pissed. But the last straw was broken when she made fun of Hinata's stutter and said she was much too shy to be around normal people. Hinata had held her head down in order to hide her tears and that's when they girls lost it. Sakura had punched her in the face, Tenten threw 5 sharpened pencils at her clothes, pinning her to the wall, and Ino also threw her textbook and called her a slut! They also said that nobody and I mean NOBODY, Makes Hinata cry! Thus, the girls were sent to the principal's office and are now being chewed out by their principal. It would have been just a suspension again if the teacher had not called Hinata a 'White-eyed freak' as they went into the office. That's when it all went bad. Hinata got that look in her eye and pounced onto the woman, pounding onto her head and screaming "Who's a freak, you mother F****** S****y A** excuse of a woman!" It took all three girls and the secretary to pull Hinata off and then a second for Tenten to snap her fingers in her face and then Hinata blinked and gasped at what happened. Needless to say, things weren't looking so good.

"That poor woman is threatening to sue the school if you 4 aren't removed! Therefore, you 4 are expelled! Leave this school at once!" Sakura sneered at him.

"Fine, this school is full of assholes anyway," Sakura grabbed her backpack under her chair and stood up. The girls followed and walked out of the room. They walked past the students, who some were cheering, saying "We'll miss you guys" or some saying "Good riddance, those girls were insane," Their fan boys were wailing as they walked past them saying "We'll never forget you girls!" Ino blew them a kiss and they all gasped and started to argue over who was the one she blew it to. Sakura snorted.  
>"Wow Ino-pig, way to start a riot," Ino laughed and flipped her hair as they began to walk to their car.<p>

"Please forehead, I bet I could start a full-on revolution if I wanted to," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Yea, then why didn't you so they could take the blame?" Ino shrugged.

"It was a good chance to get out of this school. I mean, come on, she messed with Hinata, and ~everyone know not to mess with our little Hina~!" Ino finished, pinching Hinata's cheeks. Hinata scrunched up her face at the pull of her cheeks.

"Ino, l-let go of my face, p-please," Ino pouted and pulled away. They finally reached their car, which was a red viper with black flames along the sides. The car belonged to Tenten, since her family was a large corporation that made expensive cars. As they got in, Hinata spoke of the one fear the girl's were hoping they would forget.

"U-Um, w-what a-about telling our parents-s?" Ino and Sakura groaned as Tenten slammed her head on the steering wheel.

"Damnit!" The three said in unison as they drove off to tell their parents the news.

**Okay, I know you guys are probably going to be mad since it seems so short, but I just started this story and I'm still thinking of some ideas. This was just in my head and I needed to get it out. I hope you guys will love my story, because I think I like it. Remember to review and No flames! Flames suck! **


	2. The news and the boys

**Why hello there, it seems like you discovered my awesome story of Watch out Konoha! Now, are you ready to experience the romance, drama, humor, and the awesome girls of Konoha village? Then you've come to the right place. I will make you say Wow by the end of this chapter. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own my OC, so please don't sue me. **

_Summary: Sakura Haruno, Tenten Kunai, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga are childhood friends who live together in Suna. They get expelled from their school and their parents decide to send them to Konoha high. As soon as they get there, they attract the attention of the 4 heartthrobs of the school. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki, the heartthrobs of the school and annoyance to the girls. Can these girls survive the craziness of Konoha High? Will they fall for the boys? Or become their mindless fangirls? __**SHANNARO! Hell no! **_**I rather eat a kunai**_**.**__Please! As if! __U-Um, N-No thank you_

**Previous:**

"_It was a good chance to get out of this school. I mean, come on, she messed with Hinata, and ~everyone know not to mess with our little Hina~!" Ino finished, pinching Hinata's cheeks. Hinata scrunched up her face at the pull of her cheeks._

"_Ino, l-let go of my face, p-please," Ino pouted and pulled away. They finally reached their car, which was a red viper with black flames along the sides. The car belonged to Tenten, since her family was a large corporation that made expensive cars. As they got in, Hinata spoke of the one fear the girl's were hoping they would forget._

"_U-Um, w-what a-about telling our parents-s?" Ino and Sakura groaned as Tenten slammed her head on the steering wheel._

"_Damnit!" The three said in unison as they drove off to tell their parents the news. _

Present:

"So would you girls please explain how this happened again?" A young woman in her 30's was wearing a black business suit and was tapping her foot on the ground menacingly. She had pink hair tied into a bun and green eyes. This woman was Satsuma Haruno, CEO of the largest medical pharmacy in Konoha and second in command of Konoha General Hospital. She was a sweet woman, but piss her off and watch the world explode. Next to her was a man sitting in a recliner wearing a brown suit and was holding his hands in his lap. He had brown hair and a 5'10' build. He also had brown eyes. This man was Kenji Haruno, head doctor of Konoha General Hospital and inventor of a new inventor of a medicine that was able to cure brain tumors. These were Sakura Haruno's parents and if you're wondering why only they are there, well…Let me tell you in flashback form.

_Flashback: _

_Tenten and Sakura were playing video games once they reached their house that they all lived in together, since it was easier then living miles away from each other. Hinata was nervously pacing back and forth and Ino was fixing her nails. She sighed and turned to Hinata._

"_Hina, you've got to relax, I'm sure that they won't worry that much," Hinata stopped pacing and started to poke her finger's together, a habit she had gotten rid of when she was younger. _

"_Y-You guys don't know my dad. H-He f-flips over anything that happens to me or Hanabi. He's very protective of us" Ino shook her head and went back to her nails. Just then, the bell rung and Hinata shot towards the doorway and pulled it opened. There stood Sakura's parents. _

"_O-Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, please c-come in," Mrs. Haruno smiled as she walked in. _

"_Thank you Hinata," She and her husband walked in and saw the others just sitting calmly and doing what they do. She smiled and took a deep breath._

"_SAKURA ROSE HARUNO! WHY WERE YOU EXPELLED!" Sakura jumped in the air and her controller flew towards Ino, who yelped and accidentally threw her nail polish at Tenten, who screamed as purple polish decorated her shirt. Hinata and Kenji sweatdropped. Sakura nervously turned to her mom._

"_Hey, mom, dad, what's up?" She nervously spoke. Satsuma glared at her while Kenji sighed and sat down. _

_Flashback ends: _

So, that you know what went down, let's get back to the original situation. Sakura was twirling her hair around her finger as a nervous habit and Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were wondering why their parents were there too.

"Um, Mrs. Haruno, not to be rude or anything, but why are you and Mr. Haruno the only ones here? Where are my and Ino's and Hinata's parents?" Satsuma blinked and turned away from glaring at her daughter.

"Oh! I'm so glad that you asked that Tenten! Well, since you girls moved into a house together and me and Kenji-kun pay the rent, your parents and us decided what would happen to you guys as a group and after we made our vote, we decided that Kenji-kun and I would tell you what your punishment was," Satsuma finished with a smile. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino sweatdropped at her cheerfulness and Kenji shook his head and smirked at his wife's childlike self. Sakura coughed nervously.

"Okay, so what's our punishment?" She asked. Satsuma smiled creepily at her daughter with a mischievous look in her eye.

"So glad that you asked that Sakura-chan," Sakura didn't like the look her mom was giving her and neither did the others. Kenji sighed.

"Satsuma-chan, just tell them and stop scaring them so much," Satsuma pouted at her husband.

"You're no fun Kenji," Satsuma turned to them and clapped her hands together.

"You're all moving to Konoha and going to Konoha High! Isn't that great! ~" The girls froze then….

"NANI!"

_*Meanwhile, in a house in Konoha village*_

A boy who was about 16 years old was relaxing in his room while listening to music. He was 5'11 with muscular arms and wearing dark black jeans with a chain hanging off them. The best part was that he was shirtless and if a girl wandered into his room, they would have seen his awesome 6 pack and lean muscles. He had an unusual style of his hair, which was spiked up in the back and he had this aura around him that screamed he was a leader.** AN: Please wait a moment because the author has passed out due to extreme sexiness…..Okay, she's back**. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha, a well known name in Konoha and next in line to take over his father's business of making new technology for the world. He had three other friends, which one should be coming in right about….

"TEME!" now. Sasuke opened his eyes quickly and sat up as a boy the same age ran into Sasuke's room and fell to the floor.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing running into my room?" This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's rival/best friend and also successor to a worldwide chain of restaurants. He had spiky blonde hair that looked wild and deep, clear blue eyes and whisker marks on each side of his face. He was wearing a dark orange shirt and jeans and was about maybe 5'10 and looked like he worked out very well. **AN: Once again, please wait while the author is trying to regain conciseness….okay, she's back.**

"Mmmmmm," Naruto mumbled to the floor. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt as he walked to Naruto. He calmly looked down at him and then kicked him. Naruto yelped as he sprang up and glared at Sasuke while rubbing his side.

"What was that for, teme?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn, why the hell are you in my room, dobe?" Naruto thought for a second and then jumped.

"Oh yeah! Neji says he got a call from his Uncle and it involves all 4 of us, so Neji says he has to tell us something downstairs in the living room!" Sasuke was already out the door and calmly walking to the living room. On the way there, he saw his other friend, Shikamaru Nara walking out of his room, well more like dragging himself; He turned to Sasuke and looked lazily at him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke nodded once and Shikamaru sighed.

"What a troublesome guy," Shikamaru Nara was 5'11 and with brown eyes and spiky brown hair that was put up into a ponytail and resembled a pineapple and also had a nice build and was also a genius with an IQ over 200 and also the successor to a large chain of zoo's around the world and bookstores. **AN:-_-…Nope, not even going to mention it….. Her computer is pissed now…** Shikamaru and Sasuke began to walk towards the living room and left Naruto down the hallway**.**

"Hey! You guys! Wait up!" Both teens ignored him and walked into the living room and saw a boy no older than 16 or 17 and had long brown hair and when he turned around to face them, he had large pearl-like eyes and an amazing build, plus an aura around him that screamed powerful. **AN: THAT'S IT! THIS AUTHOR IS OFFICALLY BANNED! HER COMPUTER IS WRITING THE STORY NOW! SO SUCK IT ILOVEALLANIME15!** This man was Neji Hyuga and he was successor to the large military company Hyuga Corporation. Now, Neji wasn't meant to become successor because he had small relation to the CEO Hiashi Hyuga, his uncle, but thanks to the heiress that was meant to be in charge, she pulled some strings with the family and Neji was named successor. Ever since then, he has been grateful to the old heiress and has become very protective of her like her father. Now, Neji nodded towards Shikamaru and Sasuke, who nodded in return. Just then, Naruto came running into the living room and rammed right into the couch and flipped right onto it. Naruto gaped at the ceiling and sat up and looked to the guys, who were shaking their heads at his stupidity.

"Did you guy's see that? I am awesome!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'No you're not Dobe, your just lucky to not injury yourself all the time," Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"You suck Teme," Neji coughed and everyone turned to him.

"Now, if you guys have heard from Naruto I hope, you know that my uncle called," Naruto glared at Neji.

"Hey! I can be reliable sometimes!" Sasuke snorted.

"Since when did you learn to speak big words dobe?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome, Let's not fight and listen to what Neji has to say," Neji nodded towards Shikamaru in thanks.

"Okay, so my uncle told me that my little cousin and her friends got expelled from their school and he really didn't want to tell me why," Naruto laughed and Neji glared at him.

"What?" Naruto grinned at him.

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you because it was something really embarrassing. This just makes me want to meet your cousin more and more," Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto have never met Neji's cousin, only his other cousin named Hanabi and she was such a handful.

"Ha-ha, Naruto, but touch my cousin and die," Neji finished seriously. Naruto gulped and nodded slowly. Neji turned to the other two.

"Now, apparently my uncle sent over a tape she made a while back and he just wants us to watch it to get to know the girls, since they are moving into the house across the street," Naruto grinned and Shikamaru sighed 'Troublesome'. Sasuke just hoped they weren't fangirls otherwise he would have to add up more security. Neji pulled out a tape and placed into the TV. The guys sat in front of it as a black and white snowy screen appeared then it was changed to a living room with a beige couch and tan wall. They could see the camera reflected in the mirror and behind it was Hinata wearing a purple tank top and short shorts. Naruto leapt up from lying down on the couch.

"Wow! Your cousin is hot!" Neji glared coldly at Naruto, who gulped and shrank back down. Now, back to the video. The video Hinata scrunched up her nose and placed herself in front of the camera.

"_I wonder if this thing really works." _She mumbled as she placed her face in front of it. Naruto reminded himself not to drool over her in Neji's presence if he wanted to live. Video-Hinata sighed and stood up.

"_Whatever, let's just hope it does work," _She picked up the camera and held it away from her face.

"_Hello anyone who watches this! If you are watching this, then you found a special tape I made to record the memories of how my friends and I spend our lives. If we watch this 20 years later, then we can look back on how we were as teens and realize that we probably won't change our ways. Now, if you don't know me I'm Hinata Hyuga, 16 years old, best friends to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, who you'll meet in a few. Why, Let's go see what they're doing right now," Hinata smiled at the camera, picked it up, and walked out the room. She began to walk upstairs and turned left in a hallway. She stopped at a white door and looked to the camera again._

"_In here is one of my friends, Ino Yamananka," _Shikamaru recognized the name because he's father was very good friends with the family. _Hinata opened the door and there we could see Ino working over a bowl and with lots of ingredients around her at a table. Her bed was a light purple with a striped pillow and she had a very large closet that was closed right now. She had pictures of the girls all around her room and many cheerleading awards and certificates. She looked up and was wearing these light blue goggles around her eyes. She took them off and looks curiously towards Hinata. _Shikamaru had never seen the Yamananka's Daughter, but looking at her right now, he had to admit she looked really good. He shook his head and muttered 'Troublesome' at his thoughts.

"_Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" Video-Ino asked. _

"_Making a home video, what_ _are you doing?" Hinata's voice carried over from behind the camera and Ino smiled. She waved her hand towards Hinata to come forward. _

"_Here, come smell this," Hinata walked hesitantly towards Ino, who smiled and poured a small cup of her liquid she had made. _

"_Here, smell this," She held it in front of Hinata, who nervously took and looked down into it._

"_Ino, what is this?" Ino smiled._

"_I'm glad you asked that_._ Okay, so you know how my mom told me that she wants me to follow in Fashion like her, right?" _

"_Um, yeah..," Hinata spoke hesitantly. Ino clapped her hands together and looked down at the bowl._

"_So, I told her that fashion was one of my strong points, but I wanted to follow something differently then my mom. So I told her I wanted to make beauty products. Now she said that in order to do that, I have to make a prototype product and present it by the end of the month to her and if she liked it, she would let me work on my products, so I've been trying to make this perfume that is amazing, but I can't tell if anyone else likes it since I've been the only one to test it, so I need your help. Please Hinata-chan? ~" Ino used her puppy-dog eyes on Hinata that reflected into the camera. _Shikamaru slightly blushed and knew if he saw that look, he would give her anything.

"_Fine, but if it injury's me in anyway, I'm getting Tenten to chop up your clothes again," Ino paled and nodded. Hinata held the cup and it disappeared behind the camera. Next thing they hear was a cough and her handing it back to Ino._

"_Oh my god, what did you add to that?" Ino cocked her head to the side. She held up a few fingers and looked like she was mumbling to herself. _

"_Um, a few cinnamon extracts, fake vanilla, lavender substance and what else?" Ino put her finger underneath her chin then gasped and snapped her fingers._

"_Oh! I added some weird leaves that my mom gave me. Said they were from a tropical land in South America." Ino frowned and looked towards Hinata. _

"_Not good?" Hinata was walking away from Ino and waved goodbye._

"_No, but keep trying. Try some fruit extract," Ino smiled and Hinata left the room and looked back to the camera. _

"_Well, you all can tell that Ino is not the type of blond that people would make fun of," _Naruto grinned.

"You see! Not all blondes are dumb! We are smart!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We know Dobe, you're the only blonde that is stupid," Naruto glared at him.

"Teme!" Neji turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, be quiet, Hinata-sama is still rolling the tape," Naruto snapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," He whispered as everyone went back to the screen.

Lucky for them, Hinata hadn't spoken yet and it looked like she was at a glass sliding window when she held up the camera again.

"_Okay, so out here are my two other friends and it looks like they are doing some sparring outside, let's go see," Hinata opened the door and walked out into the girls backyard. There were Sakura and Tenten wearing only sweatpants and sports bras. _Naruto whooped loudly and Sasuke and Neji bonked him on the head while blushing softly. Sasuke tried very hard not to look at the pink haired girl while Neji tried to do the same and not look at the other girl as well.

"_Hey guys!" Tenten and Sakura turned to see Hinata coming towards them and waved to her. As Hinata walked up to them, she began to hear their conversation._

"_Okay, so whoever wins has to break the news to the kid, k?" _

"_Fine, but you know you're going to lose Saki, so just face the music and tell him," _

"_NO!"_

"_Um, guy's" Sakura and Tenten turned to the camera._

"_What are you guy's talking about?" Tenten laughed while Sakura scowled._

"_I'm glad you asked Hina; well remember Saki's cousins? You know, the Sabaku's?" _Neji raised an eyebrow and Naruto gaped.

"Garra and his bro and sis know these girls and we don't? Neji! Did you know this?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen Hinata since she was 4 years old, idiot,"

"_Yeah, why?" Sakura laughed loudly and shook her head._

"_Tennie, Hina knows them, especially Garra, but remember, she doesn't know it," Sakura winked at Tenten, who snickered._

"_Um, what do you mean Sakura?" Tenten laughed and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder._

"_Nothing Hina, anyway, remember that boy Kankuro?" _

"_Yeah, the guy who likes those creepy puppets, right?" _ Naruto laughed loudly and Sasuke smirked. Neji was still trying to figure out what the girls meant by she already knows Garra but didn't remember. He would ask them when they met. _Sakura laughed loudly and Tenten grinned in amusement. _

"_Yeah, him, well he called Sakura today and asked her to do a favor," _

"_And being the evil cousin I am, I asked why he need my help ad he told me he wanted to ask out Tenten, so he asked me to ask her about some date sometime," Hinata had turned to Sakura and she had placed her hands on hips and was grinning in glee. Tenten shook her head and then turned to Sakura._

"_And I told her that I didn't want to break the kid's heart and tell him no in person, so I asked Sakura to do it, but she says she doesn't want to face him whining about 'I'll never find a girlfriend,'" Sakura scowled. _

"_It's not cool Tennie! You'd be the 10__th__ girl to turn him down and Temari says that he's starting to crack that no girl just does not want to work on puppets as a first date," Tenten laughed and got into a battle stance._

"_And that's why this spar is going to decide who has to tell him the truth," Sakura grinned and also got into her stance. _

"_Yep, now Hina, just back away cause it's going to get ugly," Hinata backed away and watched 3 feet away from their fight. _

"_Okay, ready…" Hinata raised her arm._

"_SPAR!" Just then, Tenten pulled out two kunai's out of nowhere and threw them to Sakura, who dodged them and ran towards Tenten, her fist outstretched. Tenten jumped at the last second and backflipped over her as she pounded a small crater into the ground. Sakura spinned and kicked to the left of Tenten's head, who dodged and landed a punch and kick to her abdomen. Sakura was thrown back, but landed on her feet and crouched down and was calmly staring at her, then she disappeared and appeared behind Tenten, who gasped and then was thrown back as Sakura kicked her square in the back. Tenten groaned as she was thrown on her back, but rolled over quickly as Sakura punched where she once lay. Tenten pulled out a katana and lunged towards Sakura, who kept dodging her shots. Sakura grabbed the katana out of nowhere and tossed it aside as she punched Tenten in the stomach, who collapsed and wheezed. Sakura placed her foot on her back._

"_Give in yet Tennie?" Tenten laughed while coughing._

"_Not yet, pinkie," Sakura raised her eyebrow; the gasped as her leg was grabbed and was thrown into the nearest tree about 2 feet away. Sakura groaned._

"_Crap, that's going to be sore," _

"_Really? I'm working on my perfume and this is what I come out to? I just wanted to relax on my lawn chair," Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata turned around and saw Ino coming out looking irritated. Te she pointed towards her lawn chair and they turned to see the kunai Tenten threw attached to them. Tenten laughed nervously. _

"_Whoops, sorry Ino," Sakura laughed and sat up._

"_Yeah, we're just trying to solve an argument," Ino shook her head._

"_I know, you guys are such wimps, Tenten, just tell the guy there's no way you want to go out with him because he's just not your type," Tenten thought about it, then shook her head in agreement. Ino turned to Sakura._

"_And you, you shouldn't decide on telling him this by a fight, that's just mean," Sakura sighed and rolled her neck around. _

"_Yeah, I guess your right," Tenten nodded._

"_Yeah, who knew Ino could give advice about letting a boy down gently," Ino blushed and glared at Tenten,m who was smirking with mirth._

"_Shut it," Just then, a beeping was heard and Hinata gasped._

'_Oh, man, my battery is dying, okay you guy's, say goodbye to the camera," Tenten htrew a peace sign to the camera._

"_Peace out," Sakura laughed and waved goodbye._

"_I hope this is made into a video," Ino blew a kiss towards the camera._

"_Yea, wouldn't want to disappoint the fans," Hinata laughed and turned the camera towards herself. _

"_Well, if this is ever made into a video, let's just say…" All girls gathered around and smiled. _

"_BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" _The screen went black as the video ended. Naruto sat up and stretched.

"Those girl's sure are different, and I like it," Sasuke snorted and Shikamaru sighed 'Troublesome'. Neji got up and took out the video. Sasuke was thinking about that pink haired girl. She seemed annoying, but she also interested him as well. He just hoped that she wasn't the type to become fangirls easily.

"Hold on," Everyone looked towards Shikamaru.

"Remember our reputation at school? If anyone found out that we knew these girls, and then they would be targeted by our crazy fangirls," Naruto shivered and nodded and Neji frowned.

"I don't want them hurting my baby cousin," Shikamaru nodded.

"And that's why we should pretend we do not know them at all, we have to treat them like everyone new person," Naruto groaned and sat down again.

"Aw man, I wanted to hang out with Hinata-chan!" Neji glared at him and he yelped and ran upstairs. Neji sighed and walked upstairs, his mind not on his cousin, but on a certain weapons girl. Shikamaru looked to Sasuke.

"What do you think?" Sasuke stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hn, whatever," Shikamaru sighed and laid down on the couch.

"Troublesome, it sucks being popular," Even though Sasuke didn't say anything, he agreed with Shikamaru in his head.

**Hey, everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I last posted my new story and updated it. It's just that my bro always uses my computer 24 7 and then my internet doesn't work well. But anyway, I hope you all love this new chapter! I like hw the guys know about the girls before they meet so that way its more romantic and more drama filled. And I added how they won't talk to the girls as another drama fit. Plus, when you see how the high school is, I think it would be awesome idea. No flames and keep rocking! **


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Attention all my followers, I have bad news and I really need you to read this. My computer had caught a virus and when I got it fixed, all my documents, which mean all the new chapters I had for you guys, are gone. So I have to start all over on those new ones so its gonna take months for me to update again. Please be patient and until then, keep hoping that I can update. Bye :( **


	4. The new home

**I think my internet hates that** **I want to post my new chapters, because I have all new chapters and stories and I can't post them because my internet is never on. If I post this chapter, then I'm lucky enough to get the internet. Now, last time we left on Watch out Konoha! The guys saw what the girls were like...Now is the time to move in and then next chapter...THE MEET! Be patient everyone ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any products mentioned. I do own OC's. **

Sakura yawned as the sun escaped through her curtains and she sat up as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and rubbed her head.

"Man, I just had the craziest dream. We got expelled and now we have to move to Konoha to go to school," Sakura mumbled as she looked around.

"Yeah, that wasn't a dream forehead," Sakura whipped her head to see Ino, already dressed, wearing a purple haler top that stopped at her naval section and a light-blue skirt with black leggings underneath and some Jordan sneakers. Sakura then took notice of several boxes in her room and groaned as she threw her head back onto her pillow.

"Great, I had hoped it was a dream," Ino snorted.

"You and me both, now get dressed, Hinata made her famous chocolate-chip pancakes to get us ready for the move," Sakura bolted out of bed and launched herself into her closet, then came out wearing a bloody red blouse with a black dragon on the back, cut-off jeans with a chain hanging off them, and her combat boots and gloves.

"I'm ready," Ino shook her head as they walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Sakura took notice of how

the pictures were gone as well and she knew now that they really had to move. Sakura sighed and put her hands behind her head.

"Man, this sucks, all because of one teacher, we have to be expelled,"

"It's not just that you know," Ino and Sakura turned to see Tenten behind him wearing a combat tee and then some baggy black jeans with her belt to the side and kunai's sticking out of the pockets. Tenten walked down to them and held up her hand.

"One, it was the accidentally replacing the lab rats with cheap toys and then releasing them into the hallways," Sakura laughed and Ino shivered.

"I remember that. The other Hinata was all animal-rights crazy and then when somebody said **that** word out-loud, well, she preached," **AN: I am not trying to sound like a jerk. I am a animal-rights member myself and I'm not trying to sound mean. It just came out. Sorry to anyone I was being offensive to. ** Sakura laughed as they walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata finishing up cooking and she smiled at them. All three thought one thing..

_That birthday party was either the best or worst thing that happened to us_

"Morning you guys. I made my famous pancakes and then some fat-free pancakes for Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Tenten grabbed her plate of pancakes and poured syrup on them.

"Ino-pig, you can't still be on that diet," Ino glared at Sakura as she took her pancakes and some grapes on the side.

"Yes forehead, and it's perfectly fine for me to be on a diet," Sakura snorted.

"Yeah, if you wanna become more anorexic, go ahead, no one's stopping you," Hinata bit her lip and saw this was going to become an argument. Tenten continued to eat her pancakes while reading a magazine. Ino stopped eating and glared at Sakura with fire in her eyes.

"At least I watch my figure. You wouldn't know healthy if it bit you in the ass," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm happy with my toned figure, thank you very much," Sakura hissed. Ino smirked and flicked her hair back.

"Well, if you worried more about looking good instead of your workout sessions, maybe you could finally get a boyfriend," Sakura twitched and Hinata slowly began to duck down behind the counter. Tenten was still eating and reading.

"Why don't I just kick your ass? Or your non-existent ass for that?" Ino shook, then grabbed a bowl of homemade blueberry syrup and threw it. Sakura yelped and ducked and it landed straight onto Tenten's face. Ino stood shell-shocked and Sakura froze and Hinata gasped. The bowl slowly fell off her face and Tenten looked like a weird smurf with blueberries on her face. She put down her magazine and wiped the syrup from her eyes and stared at the two girls standing.

"I hope you two can pay for your hospital bills when I'm through with you," Sakura and Ino gulped.

_2 minutes later_

Sakura groaned as she got up from the floor and rubbed her head.

"Damn, Tenten does not hold back on anything," A water bottle and some aspirin appeared in front of her and she looked to see Ino smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about for what I said forehead. I was still a little cranky thins morning," Sakura grabbed the water and aspirin and got up.

"No problem, me too, sorry about calling you anorexic, it was wrong **AN: Again, sorry if I offended someone. It just comes out**. Ino smiled and Sakura downed the aspirin and water.

"So, mind telling me how I got a massive headache?" Hinata came around the corner and saw Sakura up.

"Oh, good Sakura, you and Ino are okay," Sakura nodded and Ino smiled.

"The moving van is here you guys," Tenten spoke from the hallway. The three girls sighed and walked to the front lawn and saw Tenten there looking at the house. The girls stood next to her and saw the men coming in and taking the stuff and putting it in the truck. Sakura looked to the house and sighed.

"Well, girl's, it was fun living in Suna, let's hope Konoha won't be a sucky town," Tenten nodded and Hinata poked her fingers together.

"Um, my cousin lives in Konoha too and he also goes to the school as well," Ino rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Is your cousin hot?" Hinata blushed a cherry red and Tenten smacked Ino on the back of her head.

"That's not important. How about that fact that Hinata's cousin may be either a nice guy or a real jerk. Is he?" Tenten looked to Hinata, who poked her fingers again.

"I r-really don't k-know, since I h-haven't seen h-him since I w-was 4," Tenten nodded and Ino pouted.

"Okay ladies, listen up," The three girls turned to see Sakura standing on an empty box in front of them. Ino and Tenten rose an eyebrow and Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"Who cares if this is a new town? When we came to Suna, we were new, and what happened?" Ino grinned and pumped her fist in the air.

"We totally dominated the school and we brought everyone a ray of fun and fashion," Tenten smirked and smacked her fist to her opened hand.

"We beat our rivals in awesome brawls and showed who the bosses are," Hinata smiled shyly and twisted her hair.

"We also sponsored many events and helped Suna become a very nice school," Sakura nodded and grinned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Now it is time to start a new page. Konoha will never know what hit them. It is a time of new adventures," Ino grinned.

"New fashion ideas and new cute boys," She winked. Tenten rolled her eyes and punched her hand to her other one.

"New rivals to beat and show them what's what," Hinata smiled.

"New friends and maybe new ideas to help others," Sakura nodded and grinned.

"Alright! Let's do this girls!" Sakura jumped down and held her hand out to them.

"No matter what happens, we stick together," Ino placed her hand on top of Sakura's.

"No boy shall go between my friends," Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Ino, not everything revolves around boys," Ino tilted her head.

"Really?" Tenten rolled her eyes. She placed her hand in the middle.

"Enough with boys. Nobody shall break the trust we have," Hinata nodded and placed her hand in the middle as well.

"A-and we s-shall always b-be there for each other," Suddenly, a glint appeared in her eyes and she grinned evilly.

"Plus, we show everyone how wild we can be," She said. The three girls sweat-dropped as her other self sneaked out. It looks like she was leaking out a lot of times. Sakura nodded at all their statements and her eyes shined with determination.

"Let's do this girls. One, two, three..."

"THIS! IS! IT!" The four girls shouted at the same time. The movers slowly backed away from the crazy girls. Over in Konoha, almost everyone student shivered as a chill went down their spines.

_1 hour later _

"Hey, Saki, wake up," Sakura twitched and yawned as she stretched her arms out and opened her eyes to see Hinata smiling at her. Sakura sat up and cracked some pops in her back.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?" Hinata grinned brightly at her.

"We're here," Sakura got up and bolted out of the car and saw a giant mansion in front of her with floral designs at the front entrance. Sakura knew Ino was going to love that.

"Hey, where are Ino and Tenten?" Hinata blinked as she pulled a few small boxes out of the car.

"Oh, they already went inside and found their new rooms. Apparently, our parents set up most of the house already and we just have to bring in our stuff and we start school tomorrow," Sakura nodded and walked inside and gasped. The whole house was beautiful. The front hallway was decorated with glittering with marble tiles and a giant rug down the middle with a chandelier hanging in the middle and giant blown up pictures of the girls together in the hallway. Sakura continued to walk down the hallway and saw a twirling staircase and she walked up to it and blinked at the large hallway.

"Okay, so where is my room?" 

"Look for your name on one of the doors," Sakura blinked and turned to see Tenten standing at a doorway. Sakura noticed Tenten's name was spelled out with...

"Are those fucking kunai's spelling your name?" Tenten looked at the door and blinked.

"Oh yeah," Tenten walked into her room and looked around to see her room decorated in a nice green color that complimented the room anda small closet filled with some new clothes and her old ones as well. Her bed was pushed against the wall and a few shelves were installed to place karate trophies and medals. She also had a small desk to work on and a suspicious button on the wall. Sakura noticed it and walked in and pointed to it.

"What's that for?" Tenten looked shocked like she just saw it.

"No clue. Let's see," She pressed the button and then the desk and the whole wall to reveal several weapons and guns on the wall. Sakura gaped and Tenten whistled.

"Nice, these look brand new, thank you mom and dad," She muttered as she took a eagle .65 off the wall and admired the work. Sakura shook her head and stared at her.

"Are you fucking serious? There's guns! I could handle the knives and other crap, but Hinata and Ino will flip if they find out about these!" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Relax. The guns aren't really guns. They have paint-balls in them for ammo," Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Paintball?" Tenten nodded and loaded the gun up and pointed to her wall.

"Look," She fired the shot and Sakura covered her ears at the sound and then looked over to the wall to see a purple spot that looked like it came from nowhere. Sakura pouted her lips and then nodded.

"Okay, just, try not to use them in public. We only use them for fun or emergencies," Tenten scoffed.

"Damn, there's goes a awesome first day prank," Sakura grinned as she walked away.

"Never said you can't use them in school," Tenten smirked and cocked the gun back in place and Sakura left to continue down the hallway. She passed two more rooms and cheered inwardly at the sight of an indoor pool in one and a giant TV screen in one with a whole rec room décor. She suddenly saw Ino's name written in a purple cursive and floral arrangements around it and she knocked and the door opened. Ino was sitting on her new bed reading a magazine and Sakura noticed how her room looked like her old one except it also had a special button on a separate.

"You got some secret room too?" Ino looked up and blinked. She turned to the button and got off her bed.

"Oh yeah, wanna see what it is?" Sakura shrugged and Ino pressed the button and a mini-lab appeared with test tubes and beakers and giving off a smell of vanilla or cinnamon. Sakura turned to her as Ino looked to her.

"Your mom is very serious about your beauty products after your whole perfume success," Ino nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad. I love making them and I know it's what I want to do. Plus, my mom says that they've been selling my products so fast that they've been running out of the stock in days," Sakura patted Ino's back and began to walk out.

"Keep doing good Ino-pig," Ino stuck out her tongue to her back and went back to reading. Sakura saw two more rooms with no names so she looked in them and saw a room filled with training equipment and she smiled and the other room filled with a whole video game arcade and she pumped her fist.

"Yes, totally love ya mom," She whispered.

"Sakura?" Sakura yelped and whipped around to see Hinata blinking in surprise. Sakura placed her hand on her heart.

"God Hinata, you almost gave me a heart attack," Hinata rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just finishing putting everything away and noticed we don't have that much groceries so I was wondering if you wanted to help?" Sakura smiled.

"Sure, let's find our rooms first and then we'll go," Hinata smiled back and the two girls walked down until they reached the last two room. Hinata's name was spelled out cursive like Ino's, but with a light-blue color and had small fireworks around her door. Sakura's was spelled out in graffiti with red and black paint. Hinata opened her door to see a lavender sheeted bed with small pictured on the wall including her family and her friends and smiled softly and opened the closet to see new clothes and old ones and she grinned even more. She also saw a small working desk with a trunk at the foot of her bed and opened it to see some painting supplies and sketchbooks with pencils.

_Thanks Father _Hinata got up and saw a small red button on the wall and walked over to it and pushed it. The wall and the desk was replaced a whole art studio section, including a few canvas's and sculptures. Hinata gasped.

"Oh wow, you room looks almost better then mine," Hinata whipped around to see Sakura grinning with her hands in her back pockets. Hinata smirked at her.

"Very sure of yourself that your room's better?" Sakura grinned and pointed across the hall and Hinata walked out to her room and saw her room with a light red and black shading around it and her room containing martial arts equipment and a giant TV screen with a video game console and over a million games below it. Hinata blinked.

"Wow, you may be right, but to each their own," Sakura grinned and wrapped her arm around her head and hugged her.

"Ah, you and your weird quotes, anyway, let's go get those groceries, then we can explore the rest of the house with the others," Hinata pulled her arm and linked her arm to hers.

"Yes, let's," They both laughed and walked out and both told Ino and Tenten they would be back later with groceries. As they walked out of the house, they saw a black limo pull up to the house across from them with screaming girls around it and Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Do we live next to superstars?" Hinata shrugged and as they got into the car, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru got out of theirs and they turned in time to see the car pulling out of the driveway. Naruto grinned at the guys as they walked into the house.

"Looks likes the girls are here. Which means they start school tomorrow!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, we already knew that, plus we can't treat them any differently because we know who they are, so do us a favor and shut up," Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Shut up Teme! I was trying to point it out!" Neji sighed and Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome'. They got into the house and closed the door behind them. What would happen tomorrow was going to be insane, violent, and romantic all at once.

**Well, there's your new chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted more, but I want to wait till they get to school for them to actually meet. There's this cool entrance planned in my head and it just can't be here. But I do hope you love this new chapter. Plus, if you guys' want to give me any ideas, all you have to do is IM me and I'll see if I can put it into the story. No flames, plus even if you said I sucked, well, that's your opinion, not mine. I think I do really well.**

**Later!~ **


	5. First Day (Part 1)

**Iloveallanime16: Yo! I'm back! After so many people asking me to post the new chapter for Watch out Konoha, I've finally got it! **

**Tenten: Yeah, it just took you a few months to get off your lazy ass and write. **

**Iloveallanime16: Hehehe, my bad. But I came back, right? **

***The sounds of crickets and Iloveallanime16 sweatdrops* **

**Iloveallanime16: let's just get on with the story. Here's the 4th hokage here with the disclaimer. **

**Minato: Iloveallanime16 does not own Naruto. *Smiles***

**Iloveallanime16: *Sigh* I should get used to that, but it still annoys me. **

_Last chapter: _

_Do we live next to superstars?" Hinata shrugged and as they got into the car, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru got out of theirs and they turned in time to see the car pulling out of the driveway. Naruto grinned at the guys as they walked into the house. _

"_Looks likes the girls are here. This means they start school tomor__row!" Sasuke rolled his eyes._

"_Dobe, we already knew that, plus we can't treat them any differently because we know who they are, so do us a favor and shut up," Naruto glared at Sasuke. _

"_Shut up Teme! I was trying to point it out!" Neji sighed and Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome'. They got into the house and closed the door behind them. What would happen tomorrow was going to be insane, violent, and romantic all at once. _

Present;

Bring! Bring! Bri-! CRASH! Sakura blearily opened her eyes and looked to her left and saw her alarm clock crushed underneath her fist in pieces. She sat up and rubbed her pink hair and yawned.

"Oh, yeah, today's our first day,' She muttered. She sat still for a few minutes, then...

"CRAP! IT'S OUR FIRST DAY!" Ino busted into Sakura's room and Sakura screamed as she saw a glint in Ino's eyes. She gulped nervously as Ino stalked into the room and produced a brush and makeup compact in her hands.

"Sakura~" She sang and Sakura had one word in her mind.

_Oh shit, _at that thought, Ino pounced and Sakura was caught in a whirlwind of clothes and felt Ino fixing her hair and make-up. About a second later, Ino pulled back and crossed her arms across her chest and smirked.

"You look so cute!" She squealed and Sakura flipped her off as she tried to pull down the mini-skirt Ino had put her in. In truth, Sakura looked drop-dead gorgeous wearing a black thigh length mini-skirt with a red camisole shirt and a black tank top underneath and her pink hair straight at the top and curling at the bottom. She also had a light blush on her face from the make-up and looked innocent and cute. Sakura twitched in anger and Ino gulped as she saw an enraged Sakura looming over her and cracking her knuckles. Next thing Ino knew, she was outside the hall and Sakura had slammed the door in her face, yelling something about 'I'm not your doll!' Ino pouted, then smiled and clapped.

"Well, I'm sure Tenten will appreciate my help" She yelled to Sakura and as she was walking to Tenten's room, her door opened and Ino was about to smile when she saw a handgun shoved in her face and Tenten looking half-asleep.

"Never in your fucking Life Ino," She muttered and closed the door. Ino cried anime-tears and Hinata sweat-dropped from the end of the hall of her room.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled off the clothes and wiped off the make-up Ino had put on her. She opened her closet and smiled in satisfaction at seeing new clothes and she pulled out black skinny jeans with a chain hanging off to the side and then put them on and slapped her thighs to make sure they felt right. Then, she pulled out a blood red small tee that stopped halfway at her naval showing a silver belly piercing. She also kept her hair that way it was and then replaced the make-up Ino put on to a small blush showing and lip-gloss. She smiled and took her traditional cherry earring studs and smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled and grabbed her backpack and walked out of the room and saw Tenten walk out wearing a pair of light-browned khaki pants that stopped halfway towards her ankles and a black t-shirt that said 'If you're reading this, then you're looking at my chest, perv," and some Jordan sneakers with her signature buns on and her pack on her back and two skull stud piercings on her ears. Tenten saw Sakura and looked her over and smirked and held her fist up, to which Sakura smirked and bumped her fist to hers.

"You two look great," Tenten and Sakura turned to the opening hallway and saw Hinata smiling cutely wearing a simple white sundress with ruffles at the end and a small red tank top showing near her shoulders and her hair into two curly pigtails and flat sandals. **AN: Imagine Haruhi on her outing with Hikaru during summer vacation from Ouran high school host club :) **Sakura grinned and walked up and pinched Hinata's cheeks, which turned red.

"Aw! Than you Hina-chan! You're looking super cute!" Tenten shook her head and smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, those boys sure will have an overload from all that innocence," Hinata blushed red and Sakura laughed.

"Tenten-Chan!" Tenten grinned and winked and walked downstairs and Hinata and Sakura followed and the three went into the kitchen and saw Ino sitting near the counter on a stool wearing a ruffled black skirt with leggings with holes stitched and a small leather vest and a dark purple loose blouse and leather boots that went up to her knees and wearing a black purple chocker and small diamond stud earrings. Ino saw them looking at her outfit, well, more like Sakura and Tenten, while Hinata went to make her cereal. Ino twitched and formed an angry anime mark.

"What?" Sakura grinned and gave her a thumb up.

"Now that's an outfit," Ino scoffed and blushed slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to dress differently, nothing wrong with that," She grumbled and looked away, embarrassed. Tenten grinned and hooked her arm around her neck in a hug.

"Aw, is Ino-Chan blushing?" Tenten mocked, smiling coyly. Ino pushed her off and flipped her off and the two girls laughed.

"Love ya too Ino-pig," Sakura said as she grabbed some pop-tarts and tossed one to Tenten, who nodded in thanks. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Can it Forehead, anyway, hurry up, we have to go now," Ino said as she grabbed her backpack. Sakura raised an eyebrow while eating.

"Why?" She spoke through a muffled voice as she tried to speak. Tenten also looked curious. Hinata grimaced and whistled away as she walked outside and Ino chuckled nervously.

"Um, Sakura's Aunt Tsunade is the principal," Silence was given, then...

"FUCK! GO! GO! GO!" Sakura yelled as she and Tenten ran and Ino followed and they jumped into Sakura's red Italian sports car with Hinata already in and the car started. Sakura's aunt was not only known for her monstrous strength (Which Sakura had gained) but also her crazy temper (Again, also what Sakura inherited) and Sakura did not want to get her aunt mad this morning, knowing she probably heard of her expulsion. Across the street, the boys were getting in their fancy limo as they saw the red car drive like sonic speed away and Naruto blinked and looked in awe.

"Holy crap! What was that!?" Shikamaru yawned and didn't reply and both Sasuke and Neji 'Hn'-ed. Naruto pouted and glared at the guys.

"You guys just suck," The driver drove away from the house towards the school.

_At the school..._

Sakura was speeding like crazy into the school parking lot and picked the closet spot she saw and parked and then sighed and grinned and pumped her fist.

"Cha! Made it!" She looked over in the back and saw Ino shaking like crazy and clutching the leather seats and Hinata had already passed out and was on the floor. Tenten was the only one glaring at her while clutching her seatbelt. Sakura blinked.

"What?" Tenten formed several angry anime marks and formed a fist as she lowered her head and started to shake.

"WHAT?! ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHAT?! I THOUGHT WE AGREED WE DONT DRIVE LIKE WE'RE ON THE MOTHER-F-ING NASCAR RACES!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Sakura blinked as Tenten loomed over her with an enlarged head and her face glaring and red. Sakura blinked, and then smiled.

"But we got to school on time right?" Tenten turned even redder and Ino pulled Hinata out of the car and sighed as she propped her up and placed one hand on her hip with her side popped out to the right. She noticed people looking at her in half of envy and half of love-sick and smiled and winked at some of the boys noticing her and one fainted from the shock. Ino giggled and flipped her hair back as Sakura came out of the car and Tenten came out grumbling. Hinata groaned and woke up and shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" Tenten glared at Sakura and jerked a thumb towards her.

"Ask Miss Nascar," Sakura glared at her.

"Whatever, at least I got us to school on time," Tenten was about to retort when a large black limo pulled up and then hundreds of girls started screaming and the girls blinked in shock.

"What the hell?" All four chorused as the limo pulled up and then stopped and more girls continued to scream and Sakura covered her ears to protect them.

"Man, what noisy girls," She yelled and they nodded. The limo opened and revealed Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru all looking like the owned the world and if possible, the girls grew even louder.

"SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

"NARUTO-KUN! I WANT YOUR KIDS!"

"NEJI-KUN! I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

"NO! ME"

"SHIKA-KUN! MARRY ME!" The four girls away from the scene were sweat-dropping at all these girls and Sakura sighed and shook her head.

'"Aw man, we came to a school where women have no dignity," The girls nodded, then snickered. A few fangirls heard that and glared at the new girls.

"Shut your face pinky! Our Sasuke-kun loves us!" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata smacked their hands to their foreheads and sighed.

"Oh boy," Ino sighed.

"They called her," Hinata gasped.

"**That **word" Tenten grinned. The idiot girls looked confused until they felt an aura of murderous intent and Sakura was clutching her fist and had numerous angry-marks on her head and then looked to those girls with a sinister smile.

"**Prepare to die**," She said in a strange voice and the girls gulped and clutched each other.

_At the limo _

Sasuke inwardly sighed as his fangirls gathered around. These women were the worst things to be created. But as an Uchiha, he had to deal with it. Naruto yawned and half of the girls sighed at his cuteness.

"Out of the way losers," A pathway was made to reveal a woman wearing small booty shorts that barely covered anything and a blouse revealing her cleavage and small flats and dull red hair sticking up in places and glasses. Along with her were several girls also in revealing clothes and Sasuke wanted to just go back home now. Karin walked up to him and smiled flirtousaly at him and winked.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun," She cooed.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and Karin giggled as she latched herself onto him and all the girls grumbled and a girl with purple hair walked to Naruto and grabbed his arms trying to be seductive but more like making Naruto inwardly cry.

"Hey Naru-kun," She whispered and Naruto gulped.

"Hey Ami," He spoke with a shakily voice and Ami giggled and Naruto inwardly cried anime tears. Neji and Shikamaru had two girls with fake blond hair attached to their arms and they wanted nothing more than to get away from these girls. The price of being godly hot. Sasuke was about to push Karin away when...

"CHA! TAKE THAT BITCHES!" A yell was heard and everyone turned to see a small pile of girls groaning and Sakura laughing and cracking her knuckles. Ino sighed and smirked.

"Serves them right if they thought they could beat Sakura," Tenten laughed and Hinata looked worried.

"Demo, aren't we going to get in trouble for this?" Tenten chuckled and grabbed Hinata in a hug around her neck with one arm.

"Don't worry Hina-chan," Hinata sighed at her friend's attitude and slumped in defeat. Karin sneered at the new girls and so did the others.

"What barbarians," She spoke and the girls giggled and she smirked and looked to Sasuke, but saw his attention was all on the pink-haired whore and seethed. She let him go and was about to walk over there and give that bitch a welcoming, but the bell rang and everyone began to walk into the school. Karin growled.

"That bitch is going to learn," Her groupies nodded and she walked off with her nose in the air.

_In the school_

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed and sniffed.

"Man, looks like someone's talking about you Saki," Tenten said as they waited in the office to see Tsunade and get their schedules. Ino stooped filling her nails and raised an eyebrow.

"You actually believe that myth Tennie?" Tenten twitched at her nickname, but nodded. Sakura rolled her eyes and opened a gag manga to read while waiting. Hinata was humming a tune and had her eyes closed and then a woman with black hair and wearing a simple blue outfit carrying a pig walked into the outfit and recognized the girls waiting.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata?" The girls looked up and gasped and smiled.

"Shizune-nee-Chan!" Shizune smiled as the girls came up and hugged her and the pig squealed in glee and the girls giggled.

'Hey Ton-ton,' They said in unison and Ton-ton squealed. Shizune walked behind the desk in the middle of the office and looked to the girls.

"So, I guess it's true that you 4 got expelled from your last school," Shizune was a close family friend due to working under Tsunade and the girls always looked up to her when they were younger. Sakura laughed nervously and Tenten scratched the back of her head and whistled away. Hinata bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs and Ino shrugged. Shizune sighed, but smiled.

"Well, hopefully your aunt won't be that mad,' A crash was heard from the principal's office. Shizune sweat-dropped as the girls grabbed each other in terror.

"Or not," She mumbled. She grimaced at the girls as they walked into the office and sighed and got back to work.

Sakura opened the door carefully and the girls peaked their heads into the door, and then yelped as they ducked out to avoid a sake bottle that hit the wall and shattered.

"Get in Sakura!" Sakura gulped and prayed that she was going to live and the girls walked in and sat own in the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. A large chair was facing them and it turned slowly to reveal a woman who looked in her 20's and wearing a green robe and a gray suit underneath and had the largest boobs you would ever see and long blonde hair in two pigtails and a diamond birthmark on her forehead. She also had a menacing glare on her face. The girls gulped.

"So from what I heard from Sakura's mother, you girls got kicked out of Suna High for attacking a teacher and not to mention all the complaints from the principal about letting animals loose, replacing the water in the fountains with soda, and even having a paintball war in the middle of school?!" Sakura laughed and slapped her knee at that memory.

"Oh man! I remember that! Everyone was covered in paint and it took 3 weeks to decorate the whole school to what it was!" As Sakura continued to laugh, the girls inched away from the desk and her as Tsunade clenched her fist and was shaking in anger.

POW! "AH! WHAT THE HELL AUNTIE!?

"MAYBE A HIT TO THE HEAD WOULD KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

"THE ONLY THING THAT DOESN'T HAVE SENSE IS THOSE FREAKING HUGE BOOBS OF YOURS!"

"DAMN RUDE BRAT!"

"ABUSIVE OLD LADY!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sweat-dropped as the two women were continuing to throw insults toward each other and Hinata poked her fingers together.

"C-class is g-going to s-start soon," She whispered to the other girls and Tenten sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How the hell do we break that up?" Tenten muttered and Ino smirked and flipped her ponytail back.

"Watch this," She said and Tenten and Hinata looked confused while Ino walked up to the two women and took a deep breath.

"Hey! Look! There's free sake and a video games in the office!" Tsunade and Sakura stopped yelling and perked up.

"Sake?"

"Video games?" They both said in unison. They realized where they were and Sakura blushed and looked down.

"Gomen Auntie," Tsunade coughed, embarrassed and sat back down in her chair.

"I'm sorry too," Ino looked back to Hinata and Tenten and winked as Tenten stared in disbelief and Hinata smiled. Tsunade pulled out 4 slips of paper and handed it to each of the girls.

"Those are your schedules for the year, now while here, I will not treat you like family Sakura, same goes for you girls, you get several warnings and if anything gets out of hand, I'll make sure to contact your parents," She folded her hands and leaned into the chair and looked seriously at the girls. They stayed still as stone as Tsunade looked at them, a blank expression on its face. Tsunade cracked a grin and smirked at the girls.

"Try not to hurt most of the students," She said and the girls smirked and rose up and they looked to Tsunade as they walked out.

"No promises," They said in unison, even Hinata and Tsunade laughed as they walked and waved goodbye to Shizune and walked into the hallway. Sakura looked around to see the halls were completely empty and cursed.

"Well, looks like we're going to be the center of attention now,' She muttered and Ino winked.

"But that's so much fun," Sakura gave her a dead-panned look and Ino laughed.

"All right Forehead, now let's see our schedules,"

_Sakura's Schedule: _

_Homeroom 8-9: Kakashi, room 34 _

_Math 9:15-10: Iruka, room 68_

_English 10:15-11: Asuma, room 12_

_Music 11:15-12: Kurenai, room 8_

_Lunch 12:15-1_

_History 1:15-2: Ibiki, room 19_

_Art 2:15-3: Deidara & Sasori, room 1_

_Gym 3:15-3:45: Gai & Anko, room 15 _

_**Ino's schedule: **_

_**Homeroom 8-9: Kakashi, room 34 **_

_**English 9:15-10: Asuma, room 12**_

_**Math 10:15-11: Iruka, room 68**_

_**Music 11:15-12: Kurenai, room 8**_

_**Lunch 12:15-1**_

_**Art 1:15-2: Deidara & Sasori, room 1**_

_**History 2:15-3: Ibiki, room 19**_

_**Gym 3:15-3:45: Gai & Anko, room 15**_

Hinata's Schedule: 

Homeroom 8-9: Kakashi, room 34

History 9:15-10: Ibiki, room 19

Math 10:15-11: Iruka, room 68

Music 11:15-12: Kurenai, room 8

Lunch 12:15-1 

English 1:15-2: Asuma, room 12

Art 2:15-3: Deidara & Sasori, room 1

Gym 3:15-3:45: Gai & Anko, room 15

Tenten's Schedule:

Homeroom 8-9: Kakashi, room 34

Art 9:15-10: Deidara & Sasori, room 1

Math 10:15-11: Iruka, room 68

Music 11:15-12: Kurenai, room 8

Lunch 12:15-1

English: 1:15-2: Asuma, room 12

History 2:15-3: Ibiki, room 19

Gym 3:15-3:45: Gai & Anko, room 15

All the girls did a double-take as they looked who the art teachers were. Ino squealed in glee.

"Oh cool! Deidara-Chan is my art teacher!" Sakura raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Deidara-Chan? Oh, he's so going to hate that," She laughed. Ino stuck out her tongue in a mischievous grin.

"I know, plus looks like Sasori works here too," Tenten snorted.

"With those two working art, you know that the art room is either destroyed or containing weird figurines," Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, remember when we went over to the Akatsuki mansion and saw the room Deidara and Sasori had dedicated to their art?" Sakura laughed as they began to walk down the hallway towards their room.

"Of course! And then Ino accidentally broke on of Deidara's statue! That was the only time I actually saw a grown man get down on the ground and bawling his eyes out!" Ino pouted as they walked to the door. Sakura tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked and Sakura frowned. On the other side, she could hear snickers and whispers and smirked.

"Oh, so that's how they want to play? All right then," As Sakura was raising her leg up in attack position, the girls took notice of herb stance and went wide-eyed.

"SAKURA, NO!"

_The boys POV: _

As Sasuke and the others got away from their rabid fangirls, they walked to their lockers. Sasuke was getting a headache fast from Naruto keep talking about 'Hinata-Chan was so cute!' or 'did you see what that pink haired girl did?!' Neji slapped him upside the head to shut him up and Sasuke inwardly thanked him. As he opened his locker, his mind wandered back to the pink haired girl. He thought she was pretty weird, but her outfit had he's hormones raging and he groaned and banged his head onto his locker to get her out of his thoughts. Naruto noticed his expression and he laughed.

"Looks like Teme is actually interested in a girl. Always thought Teme was just asexual," Naruto snickered and Sasuke punched him on the head as he grabbed his head in pain and glared at Sasuke's retreating back.

"BASTARD!" Neji sighed and opened his locker and got his stuff and shook his head.

"Let's go idiot, we got class," Shikamaru was already walking ahead and yawning. Naruto noticed they were all ahead of him and glared as he rushed to grab his stuff.

"YOU THREE ARE ASSHOLES!" He yelled down the hall. They walked into Kakashi's room and took their seats in the middle row and were trying to ignore their fangirls squeal and guys jealous look. Naruto had walked in and glared at them and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Must you be such a bastard?"

"Hn, Stop being an idiot then," Sasuke said in a monotone and his fangirls sighed. Naruto glared, then noticed a person with red head and grinned.

"Yo! Garra!" Garra looked up from the window and Naruto motioned him over and Garra gave him a dead-panned look and turn back to looking outside and Naruto gaped and twitched.

"Everyone I know are cold bastards," he muttered and sighed and got up and clasped Garra on the back hard. Garra glared at him and he grinned.

"Yo! Garra, so I want to ask you something," Garra sighed and ran his hair through his fingers and then half of the fangirls population turned to Garra and swooned. **AN: I did too lol**

"What the hell do you want Uzumaki?" Naruto pouted.

"Man, your cold, anyway, I heard that you know Hinata-Chan and her friends? Can you try and introduce me, huh?" Garra glared at him and Naruto thought he had somehow copied Sasuke's death glare.

"How the hell do you know about my cousin and her friends?" Garra spoke harshly. He didn't trust the popular's since they used a lot of girls to get what they want. Naruto held up his hands in peace.

"Well, everyone saw them in the parking lot, plus we heard that the pink haired girl was your cousin, what was her name, oh yeah…" Naruto snapped his fingers in thought.

"Sakura!" While Naruto was talking to Garra, some of the fangirls had heard about that pink-haired girl and her friends and Karin wanted them to make sure they got nowhere near the kings. They locked the door and snickered when they heard the girl's complaints, the frowned as one sounded mocking.

"SAKURA, NO!" Everyone looked up and then…

CRASH! The door flew to the other side of the room and the fangirls looked in terror as it snapped in two and Garra sighed and face palmed as he saw that was Sakura's work. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the broken door and Naruto was gaping like a fish. A leg was shown in the doorway and it lowered as Sakura walked in and clasped her hands together and smiled.

"That's better," She said and everything remained silent, then...

"FUCKING MORON!" Sakura 'Oof'-ed as she was catapulted towards the middle of the room and landed on her ass. She rubbed her ass in pain and glared at Tenten, who had walked in and had her hands on her hips and glaring at her.

"Tennie-Chan, why? ~" Sakura whined and Tenten punched her head and Sakura yelped.

"OW! What the hell, woman!" Tenten glared down at her and pointed towards the half door. Sakura looked over and blinked.

"Whoops," Tenten twitched and grabbed Sakura by her collar and pulled her towards her.

"THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY IS WHOOPS? IF YOU WEREN'T A HIGHER BLACK BELT THEN ME, I WOULD KICK YOU ASS TO THE MOON!"

"Demo, T-ten-ten-Chan, r-remember w-what Tsunade said," Hinata said as she walked in and everyone felt so much relaxed at her aura of innocence and peace and Tenten sighed and let go of Sakura, who looked down in shame.

"My bad Hinata," Tenten said while rubbing the back of her neck in shame and Sakura nodded. Ino sighed as she walked in and shook her head and shrugged.

"Well, I guess we can't help on how you guy's act, that just makes you guys you," Ino smiled at the two, who grinned cheekily. Naruto was staring at Hinata with a blush. Sasuke was staring at Sakura and he smirked as how she was that strong. That just made him more interested in her. Neji was staring at Tenten with his chin on his palm and smirked at the fact of her hot temper. He always loved girls with a feisty attitude. Shikamaru was looking at the blonde girl who was laughing with her friends. He smirked. She didn't seem like a troublesome woman like the others. The fangirls noticed their looks and sent a massive wave of killing intent towards the 4 girls, who noticed and looked around curiously. Sakura snorted.

"Do they really think that they can scare us?" She whispered to the girls and Ino smirked.

"I don't know Sakura; you can scare them just by showing your face," Tenten guaffed and Hinata covered her mouth to not giggle and Sakura twitched.

"Well, maybe they can smell how much of a pig you are Ino," Sakura smirked evilly at her and Ino glared at her.

"Forehead,"

"Pig" Tenten twitched as they started to continue the argument. She looked around to see people looking at them with anger, interest, lust, and envy. She poked Hinata, who was trying to break up their argument and she looked to Tenten confused.

"Hey, there's this guy who has the same freaky eyes like yours," She whispered and Hinata froze and Tenten looked confused, then her eyes widened.

"SHIT!" Sakura and Ino looked to see Tenten freaking out and Hinata with an evil grin. Sakura and Ino gasped and everyone looked confused.

"Oh no," They were about to grab Hinata when she jumped away from their grasp and leaped onto the teacher's desk. She took her hair out of her ponytails and threw it back and smirked at everyone. She then took notice of her clothing.

"What the hell am I wearing? I look like some goody-two shoes," Hinata had a grimace on her face and then sighed and clasped a hand to her cheek.

"Oh, I guess I have to change now," The girls froze and Naruto looked on with wide eyes as she lowered two straps on her dress to reveal half of her cleavage until Sakura grabbed her from behind and stopped her. He felt himself fall to the floor from a massive nosebleed, like half of the males in the room except Neji, who was twitching in shock and anger, Shikamaru, who was sleeping, Sasuke, who could care less, and Garra, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and hoping that she didn't notice him. Hinata glared at Sakura from behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura gave a 'Are you serious?'-look.

Hinata broke free and pouted at her.

"Why are you so mean Saki? Unless..." Hinata gasped and clasped her hands to both of her cheeks.

"You wish to be in a forbidden relationship with me!" Sakura froze and Tenten and Ino gaped at her and then some males passed out from a massive nosebleed and that's when Neji fainted and Sasuke looked down at him in surprise. Shikamaru was still sleeping and Naruto was also one of the males who passed out. Garra was twitching in annoyance.

"What the fuck Hina?" Sakura said in disbelief. Hinata turned away, biting her lip and shaking her head.

"Oh Saki, I am so flattered, but it may never work because I just don't see us together," Sakura grabbed her forehead in irritation and Tenten was snickering and Ino was shaking her head.

"Hina, I do not want to be in a relationship with you," Sakura said in an irritated voice. Hinata shook her head and sighed.

"Please stop trying to convince me Saki; I cannot be that way with for your physique just doesn't interest me,"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH MY BODY BITCH!" Sakura yelled and Tenten collapsed on the ground laughing along with Ino. Sakura turned to them with an angry anime-mark.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" She yelled as the two continued to laugh. Hinata sighed, and then somehow appeared in front of Sakura, who leaped back in shock.

"Maybe I can give myself to you this once," She sighed and clutched Sakura in a hug. Sakura was shaking in anger and embarrassment and Tenten was laughing with tears in her eyes. Hinata suddenly opened her eyes and let go of Sakura, who sighed in relief and then looked over to see Garra, who cursed Kami to hell. Hinata suddenly squealed and ran over to him and crushed him in a hug, his face landing in her chest. Garra's voice was muffled by his position and tried to pry Hinata off. Ino gasped and Tenten continued to laugh. Sakura gaped at Hinata.

"Damnit Hina, just stay still!" She yelled as she ran over to help her cousin. Hinata let go of Garra and looked at the two of them and sighed and clasped her hands to her cheeks.

"Saki! To try and force me and your cousin in the relationship will not change my mind! I cannot have two lovers!"

"WHO SAID I WAS YOUR LOVER!?" Sakura yelled and Garra sighed in relief as she snapped her fingers in front of her face and caught the fainting girl. Just as everything calmed down, a man with silver spiky hair and a mask covering his face except one eye and wearing a simple outfit with a black tee and pants reading an orange book walked in and saw the door gone and one girl laughing, one just shaking her head, and one holding a fainted girl with an annoyed look and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you're the new student's" Everyone looked to the doorway and the man smiled a U-smile.

"Name's Kakashi, now, can someone tell me what's going on?"

**Ha! This is where I be an ass and stop here! The only reason I am is because I'm still trying to get new ideas for the school chapter, so I've decided to separate it into several chapters. I believe this one was really good, plus even I laughed at the parts I wrote, and if this chapter offends people, well, sorry, but I can't help what my fingers and brain create. Anyway, here's my new chapter and I have to get started on another story, so Ja ne!" **


	6. First day (Part 2)

**Hello once more! I am so sorry for not updating; but unfortunately, I am a very lazy writer, so I usually don't write unless I am inspired to. So I hope everyone's been doing well and I am pleased to announce the newest chapter of Watch out Konoha! **

**Sakura: So now you finally update? Don't lie! You've been watching reruns of old cartoons now! **

**Iloveallanime16: You know what? Shut up! I can watch them if I want to! You're lucky that the newest chapters of Naruto don't make me send you to the dark closet! **

**Sakura: You should apologize to everyone first…And also say the disclaimer too. **

**Iloveallanime16: All right! I am sorry that I have been watching the Kim possible series over again….and also watching the new show Attack on Titan. Now here's Sai with the Disclaimer. **

**Sai *smiles his weird smile*: Iloveallanime16 does not own Naruto nor anything else mentioned. She is a loser writer too. **

**Iloveallanime16: Oi! Going too far now! **

_Previous Chapter: _

"_WHO SAID I WAS YOUR LOVER!?" Sakura yelled and Garra sighed in relief as she snapped her fingers in front of her face and caught the fainting girl. Just as everything calmed down, a man with silver spiky hair and a mask covering his face except one eye and wearing a simple outfit with a black tee and pants reading an orange book walked in and saw the door gone and one girl laughing, one just shaking her head, and one holding a fainted girl with an annoyed look and raised an eyebrow. _

"_I'm guessing you're the new student's" Everyone looked to the doorway and the man smiled a U-smile. _

"_Name's Kakashi, now, can someone tell me what's going on?" _

Present:

"Well, you see, it's not as bad as it looks. I'm sure that **Ino** can explain why Hinata acted like that," Tenten growled at the blonde who laughed nervously. Sakura was busy trying to wake Hinata up and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them as he pulled out an orange book and opened it up and walked into the classroom. Tsunade had told him that there was going to be new students. She also mentioned that they would be very…noticeable as well.

"So, Miss Ino, care to explain?" Kakashi looked towards her and she scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"Well, it's a long story, but whole thing is that I accidentally caused Hinata to act like that, but don't worry, she's actually a really nice girl people, just don't mention the F word, like what Tenten said, being an idiot of course," Tenten glared at her.

"Well, you're the one who caused her to act like that! It's not my fault you gotten us into another bad situation!" Ino glared right back and both girls started to ignore everyone else, who was watching the whole ordeal with curious eyes.

"Excuse me? I get us in bad situations? What about the time you and Sakura got us thrown into jail that one night after we came back from the movies?" Tenten snorted.

"As I recall, little miss Princess, you also were the one who wanted to take the car and also joyride in the mall's abandoned lot and **you** were the one to crash it," Ino stayed silent and then face-palmed.

"Damn, your right," Tenten smirked. Sakura had Hinata propped up on the floor, leaning on the desk and had a thinking look on her face. Tenten and Ino finally remembered that they had an audience and they coughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. So, Sakura, how goes it trying to wake her up?" Tenten asked nervously. Kakashi was sitting at his desk the entire time, finding this all amusing. Neji had finally woken up and was twitching the entire time and Sasuke was smirking at him.

"Wow Hyuuga, that was great. Way to give me blackmail," Neji glared at him and Sasuke smirked back and turned back to watching the girls. He had to admit, they were weird and crazy, but the only girl he was watching was that pink-haired hottie. Naruto had also been revived after his nosebleed and was too busy trying to look more at Hinata.

"Oh man, that was both the craziest thing and the hottest thing I've ever seen!" He spoke with glee and Neji snapped and grabbed the collar of his shirt and Naruto gulped at the Hyuuga glare.

"If. You. Ever. Say. That. Again. I. Will. **Kill.** You. Got it?" Neji hissed at him and Naruto shook his head up and down really quickly. Shikamaru had been woken up as well and sighed.

"Troublesome, instead of fighting, how about you focus on the fact your cousin may be around crazy people?" The boys turned back to the girls, who were still trying to wake her up.

"Sakura, can't you wake her up any faster?" Sakura glared at Ino.

"Well, if I had some smelling salts, yeah, but you used them all up for your experiments,"

"Oh yeah, whoops," Ino giggled and Tenten shook her head. Sakura suddenly perked up.

"Oh wait, I got an idea," They looked curious and Sakura exhaled and then….

SLAP! Everyone winced as Sakura slapped Hinata hard across her face and Neji rose in anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled. Everyone looked curiously at Neji, but he didn't care. Tenten had grabbed Sakura by the neck and was shaking her in annoyance.

"Can't you ever solve something without violence, Damnit!?" She yelled as she shook her over and over. Sakura was getting dizzy from the shaking.

"But look! I woke her up!" Tenten blinked and looked over at Hinata, who was awake, but her eyes were in swirly motioned and Ino was holding her up. Kakashi coughed and the girls took notice.

"So, how about you girls introduce yourselves now before you start killing each other, Hm?" He smiled a U-smile, but the girls couldn't really tell, since he wore a mask, covering his mouth. All girls turned to the classroom and Tenten walked up first.

"Yeah, sorry we got side-tracked, so anyone my name is Tenten Kunai, I am 17 years old, I have known these girls forever and I also am a weapons expert, since my family also runs one of the largest companies for making military weapons and I also have 100% accuracy. I love to eat pizza, some chocolate, and I also love to play sports and can take any challenge you got," She smirked at the class.

"Yeah right, you don't have that good of a throw," One stupid fangirl snobbishly said and they all laughed. Tenten smirked and before the girl could blink, the gum bubble that was in her mouth was popped and she nervously turned to see a pen sticking out from the wall, perfectly standing still. Tenten smiled sweetly.

"How's that for accuracy?" She said sickly sweet with a wild glint in her eyes. Neji was impressed, but that still didn't change the fact he did not want his baby cousin around these girls. Tenten stepped back and gestured to Ino.

"Now introducing a blonde, who we all know that blondes are wayy stup-"Ino slapped her upside the head and glared at her.

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure to release a terrible stink bomb in your room that won't go away," Tenten gulped and grumbled as she stayed silent. Ino smirked and stepped up as she flicked her long blonde ponytail back.

"Hey everyone, my names Ino Yamanaka and I am 16 years old, making Tenten the oldest out of all of us. My family owns a large chain of floral shops as well as a fashion line and make-up company. I love to eat mostly vanilla ice-cream on rare occasions and I also love to make new products for my mother's make-up company, just be warned, sometimes my experiments, involve…accidents," Sakura snorted.

"More like the whole science lab will blow,' she muttered as she took out a box of strawberry pocky and Ino glared at her.

"I also love to shop and annoy this Forehead girl all the time," Sakura glared at her as she chomped on a pocky.

"Well, if Ino-pig wasn't such a mad scientist, then that would be no problem," She mumbled as she chewed on her pocky. Ino glared at her and Tenten snorted while Hinata sighed and face-palmed.

"U-um, s-shouldn't w-we f-finish up n-now?" Hinata asked her stutter more noticeable around new people. Sakura nodded and stepped up.

"Okay, all you Konoha people! My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 16 years old and before I explain anything, yes, this is my natural hair color and no, I will not prove it," Sakura glared at anyone who was going to ask and they all gulped and several boys put their hands down **AN: I know they were going to ask how it was real ;) lol, I'm such a perv**. Sakura exhaled as she was going to continue before the author had interrupted her (**Oi!**).

"I also live with these girls and we've been friends for a really long time, and if anyone tries to mess with them, well, let's just say that the hospital won't know what to do," Sakura grinned evilly. "I also love pizza, ice cream, ramen, and cherries. I love to play sports, video games and love to practice martial arts. I also see my cousin, hey Garra!" She yelled as she waved and everyone looked to Garra, who sighed and face palmed, but saluted his cousin in a greeting. Sakura grinned and turned back to the crowd.

"So, yeah that's all you need to know, since I don't know any of you and I don't feel like to," She finished sweetly and all the fangirls glared at her. Hinata coughed and stepped forward.

"U-um, h-hello, and m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, and l-like my friend-d, I am also 16 and I live-e with them as well. I enjoy painting and h-hanging out with my friends. I-I s-sometimes have w-weird blackout p-periods so I don't u-usually know what h-happens." Sakura coughed nervously and Ino whistled in secret while Tenten sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. Everyone sweat-dropped at their actions and Hinata looked confused at them. "W-Well, I a-also love to cook and I also warn you: Mess with my friends and I'll make sure to castrate you," She finished with a smile and everyone blanched at her.

_She would do it to! _Tenten, Sakura and Ino thought with a shiver at Hinata's last victim. Just then, the bell rang and all fours girls looked shocked.

_We wasted the whole class! _They all thought with a shocked look. Kakashi looked up from his book, not really paying attention that much and giggling a lot.

"Oh, you girls were wonderful, you can all go now," Everyone walked out and the girls sighed and Garra walked up to Sakura, who squealed at the sight of him and glomped him.

"My favorite cousin is here!" Tenten sighed as they headed out and began to walk to their next classes.

"Sakura, cut that out, the boy looks annoyed," Garra silently thanked his cousin's friend. It's not that he didn't love his cousin, he just hated people touching him. Sakura pouted and released her cousin and walked alongside Ino, who was chatting her Hinata about her outfit.

"Maybe we should change you into something else Hinata-Chan," Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"Why Ino-Chan?" Ino chuckled nervously.

"Just for reassurance," Ino spoke with a nervous flutter of her hand. _More like to make sure you don't do that again when you turn to Hina _Ino thought. Hinata shrugged and agreed to it. Ino grinned and turned to the others.

"Okay, I'm going to change Hinata into something else and head to class, I'll see you guys later, k?" Tenten and Sakura nodded while Garra 'Hn'-ed and Ino grinned and lead Hinata away.

"So, where are you headed Tenten?" Sakura asked. Tenten looked at her schedule and squinted.

"Um, to Art class, which is where?" Tenten and Sakura looked to Garra.

"The art class is on the other side of school," He said with a monotone and Tenten blanched.

"Are you serious!? Shit!" Tenten pulled out a skateboard from nowhere and skated down the hall.

"I'll see ya later Saki!" Tenten waved as she started to skate past people, who looked shocked and Sakura blinked.

"Where did she get that skateboard?" She looked to her cousin, who shrugged.

"I got to head to History Sakura, so I'll see you during lunch, and stay out of trouble," Sakura grinned cheekily.

"No promises," Garra smirked and ruffled her hair and walked away. **AN: *sigh* I just can't get over Garra *hearts in eyes* **Sakura knew the author was probably fantasizing about her cousin and rolled her eyes. She began to walk to her math class and saw the room and walked in, colliding with what felt like a wall and she almost fell, but the wall reached out and grabbed her.

_Wait a minute, wall's don't have arms _Sakura thought with a frown and she opened her eyes to see that what grabbed her wasn't a wall, but a very VERY handsome man with jet black hair that was spiked up in the back and he was looking down at her with onyx colored eyes and such an intense look that Sakura almost fainted like Hinata. Sakura blushed at the fact he hadn't released her.

"Um, could you let go?" She asked and He blinked and let her go and she stumbled a bit and he smirked.

"Annoying," He said as he walked away and sat at one of the desk and she gaped and started to get pissed.

_CHA! What did that duck-haired asshole just say! _

_**Forget that fact girl! Did you see that hunk!? Mmmm! Talk about some fine piece of ass! **_

_Oh god, your back. Didn't I get rid of you? _

_**Sweetie, if you thought you got rid of me, then you must not know yourself. Now instead of talking to me, how about get a seat next to that hot man already before someone steals it! **_

_Like hell I will! _Tuning out her Inner Sakura, Sakura stomped into the room, grumbling and she turned to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm new here and was just wondering where I should sit," A man in his 30's turned to her and he had tanned-skin with a scar across his nose and he smiled at her.

"No problem. Let's see…" Iruka looked around and smiled.

"Yes, there's a seat, right next to Sasuke, Sasuke, would raise your hand please?" Sakura turned and she gaped as she saw that same a-hole who was smirking at her while his hand was raised. She breathed out and walked over to her new desk and looked straight at the front to avoid talking to him. Sasuke smirked and continued to stare at her. He thought she was pretty amusing, and he was also still interested in this girl. He thought her and her friends were all crazy, but there was something about this girl that got him wanting to know more. Sakura noticed he was staring at her and she whipped her head around to glare at him.

"What?" She hissed and he looked shocked that she was mad at him. Most girls just swooned at him and acted like total air-heads.

"Hn," He spoke and Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sound like my cousin," She snorted. She was slowly feeling her anger fade away as she sat there, watching Iruka give the lesson and tapping her pencil on the desk. Sasuke smirked more at her. Oh yeah, he was going to like this girl. A few seats away, Karin was watching this whole exchange and she grinded her teeth together in anger and broke her pencil. That pink-haired bitch was trying to seduce her Sasuke-kun! Well, she'll get what's coming to her. Her and her friends. Sakura felt a piercing stare at her and looked out of the corner of her eye to see most of the girls glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow and ignored them all.

_What the hell is their problem? _She thought as she wrote down her notes. Sasuke noticed most of his fangirls glaring and scowled, but smirked. He reached his arm out and placed it on the back of Sakura's chair and all the fangirls cried anime-style. He smirked and Sakura was even more confused. Iruka turned to see most of his female students bawling and his new student mostly looking confused and sighed. Teenagers.

_Tenten's POV: _

I was skating as fast as I could towards the art room. People were jumping out of my way and yelling at me, but I could care less at what they thought. I was more worried about being late for class, especially since Deidara and Sasori were teaching.

_Oh man! If those two found out I was late, they are so going to rat me out to Kisame-nii! _Just as the bell rang, I made it inside and slid on the floor with my skateboard held high.

"Victory!" I screamed. It was silent and I opened one eye to see Sasori looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Deidara was talking to the class, but he was looking at me as well. So was everyone. I blushed and got up and rubbed the back of my head in a nervous gesture.

"Hehe, so…I'm not late, right?" I asked and Sasori just shook his head. I grinned but frowned when he held out his hand to me and I pouted as I handed him the skateboard.

"Now, since you love to make entrance, I would love it if you took a seat Miss Kunai," Sasori smirked at me and I glared at him, resisting the urge to flip him off. Deidara smirked at me as well and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I sat down at the nearest chair I could find and looked at them with a bored look.

"Okay, so for today, you and your partner will create a small scale model of the school out of wood," Sasori spoke and I saw some girls sigh with girly affection and I shook my head in disgust. Deidara glared at him and pushed him away.

"No, they will be using clay and make sculptures of the school, yeah!" Sasori twitched and glared at him.

"Yeah, if you're in the 3rd grade, no they will me making some wooden models,"

"Sculptures, yeah!"

"Wooden models!"

"I said sculptures, yeah!"

"And I said wooden models!"

"Nobody gives a shit of what you say, yeah!"

"Likewise yourself, clay-boy!"

"What was that puppet-man!?" As Deidara and Sasori continued to argue, I saw how everyone wasn't that much shocked and I wasn't either, since I always saw them arguing over the same reason. I looked to my left and saw a girl with long hair and whose eyes were closed. I held out my hand and she opened them and gave me a pointed look.

"My name is Tenten, what's up?" She looked at my hand and narrowed her eyes. She grabbed it and shook it.

"Neji Hyuuga," She spoke with a deep voice. I blushed in shock as I realized that she was a he! _A very handsome he_ I thought with a blush. He raised an eyebrow and I saw that I hadn't released his hand and pulled away and laughed nervously.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Wait, did you say Hyuuga? Are you Hinata's cousin?" He nodded and then I remembered how we acted this morning.

"Oh man, I am so sorry about this morning! Aw man, you must be so mad at Hinata," I groaned and he shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad at her," I looked at him in shock and smiled.

"That's great,' I relaxed.

"I'm mad at you," I stiffened and looked at him as he was glaring at me.

"Excuse me?" Venom dripping from my answer. This little shit was what?!

"You heard me. I'm disappointed in the type of people my little cousin hangs out with." I was starting to see red. Who did this ass think he was, God?!

"And why the fuck should you care?" Forget being nice on the first day, this ass was about to face my wrath. He scoffed and I glared at him some more.

"Listen here you SOB, Hinata is her own person and you have no right to say that about anyone she hangs out with, especially since I am one of her best friends. You haven't been involved with Hinata since she was little, if that's what I've heard. So you know what? Fuck off," I sneered at him and turned away. I congratulated myself at not blowing up that bad. He glared at me and turned away.

"Disgraceful," I heard him mutter and that's when I lost it. Okay, so maybe grabbing a whole bucket of black paint and pouring it all over his head and yelling 'Take that bitch!' was bad, but hey, my mom didn't raise me to be a wimp. I realized though, that we were still in class and groaned at the pink note Sasori handed me. Great, Ino was going to kill me.

_Ino's POV: _

I grinned as I pulled Hinata into a bathroom and pulled out my backpack, pulling out a purple tee and some black short shorts. I pushed them into Hinata's hands and pointed to a stall.

"Get changed now little one," Hinata sighed and got into the stall. I grinned. I always win. I walked over to a mirror and started to see of my make-up needed fixing. I was hoping to get done before the bell rang, and of course, with my luck, it did. Hinata popped out of the stall wearing the clothes and I grinned.

"Much better. Feel better?" Hinata grinned with a shy smile and I took her old clothes and put them in her bag. We walked out of the bathroom and I pulled out my schedule and grimaced.

"Aw man, I have to go to stupid English! Hinata-Chan, don't leave me all alone!" As I wailed and grabbed one of my besties. Hinata gave me a half-smile as she tried to pull away from me.

"I-Ino-Chan, I have to g-get to class, so please, let go," As she pried me off, I pouted as she walked away and waved, but I swear I could see that smirk. Little fox. I sighed as I walked towards my class and saw some empty seats and sat into one. I heard a snore next to me and frowned and turned to see a man with a weird pineapple style hair asleep on his desk. He was actually pretty cute sleeping and I shook my head in that thought. I decided, me being a good person, to wake him up before the teacher arrived. I started to poke his cheek.

"Hey, you shouldn't sleep in class, you know," The boy started to groan as he woke up and he yawned and stretched. He looked at me with a lazy look and laid his head down again.

"Troublesome woman, leave me alone," I gaped at him, then glared. Who was he calling troublesome!?

"Whatever, you can get in trouble for all I cared!" I hissed at him and huffed and turned away. Just then, the teacher walked with, smoking a cigarette and he smirked and waved some papers.

"Ok, class, time for a pop quiz," Everyone groaned, but I wasn't worried. I wasn't some stupid blonde like how people thought. I smirked. I was going to probably be the one who gets the best score. I was going through this test with a breeze, and looked to see everyone else stressing. I turned to the pineapple head and saw he was completely down, yet he looked like he didn't even move! I gaped and then the teacher clapped.

"Time's up!" He said and I passed my test and he took the boy's test and smirked.

"Of course you got all them right Shikamaru, why am I not surprised." I was looking shocked at this boy. The teacher, who was called Asuma, looked at my test as well.

"Well, it seems you pass as well Miss Yamanaka. You tied with Shikamaru, but you only missed one," I was shocked and turned to see the boy smirking at me! I turned red in anger and turned away. This guy was such a jerk! Well, guess I found a new goal: Beat this Shikamaru in a test, no matter how cute he was!

_Hinata's POV: _

I sighed as I ran from Ino. It's not the kind of outfit that I would wear a lot, but it will have to do since for some reason, wearing that dress makes me feel exposed. I started to walk the hall towards my class. I was really nervous about today because I saw how Neji-nii san thought of my friend's antics. He might try and tear me away, but being with those girls gives me confidence and they truly understand me. I walked into the room and saw a very scary looking man at the front and he turned to me.

"Are you the newbie?" I shook my head in a furious gesture. This man was really scary! He grunted and just turned back to the board.

"Well, find a seat newbie," I scurried over to an empty seat and tried to not make much notice towards me. I was really nervous, especially since the girls weren't around.

"Hey! Aren't you Neji's cousin!?" I turned to the loud voice and saw the cutest boy ever! He was grinning at me with such a cute grin and he had the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen.

_**EEEEKK! What a hunk! He might be even cuter then Panda-Chan! Hehehe**_

_W-who are you? _

_**Oh, you'll know me soon Hinata-Chan. Focus more on cutie over there **_

I blinked as he was still looking at me with a confused look.

"Are you okay?" I felt my face turn hot and shook my head, not trusting my mouth. Cute boy grinned that cute grin of his.

"That's great! So my name's is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" I giggled and he laughed, then a chalk piece struck him in the head and I gasped as he yelped and fell over.

"Uzumaki, since you love to chat with the newbie over there, how about explaining to the class when the village was founded?" Naruto-kun got up and was glaring at the teacher and rubbing his head.

"What the hell Ibiki-sensei!? Couldn't you have just asked me instead of throwing that?" The class was laughing and giggling and so did I. Naruto saw me giggling and grinned and winked. My face turned even hotter and I looked away. He was just so cute!

"How about I see you in detention Uzumaki," Ibiki-sensei said and turned back to the board. Naruto-kun stuck his tongue out at him as he turned around.

"I saw that Uzumaki. Make those two days detention," Naruto-kun cursed and I tried to contain my giggles. He saw me trying not to laugh and he mock-glared at me. I smiled at him and he grinned. Just as the bell rang, I got up and turned to see him standing in front of me. I backed up so not to bump headfirst into him and blushed. He grinned as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So, you never told me your name," I smiled shyly and pushed my hair back from my face.

"M-My name is H-Hinata," I spoke softly and inwardly cursed at my lack of self-confidence. Where was Ino when you needed her?! She could handle guys better than me! Naruto-kun just grinned at me.

"Well, it's was wonderful to meet you Hinata-Chan!" I blushed at the honorific and then something took me over and I felt a mischievous part of me walk up to him and smile, which looked like it made him blush.

"It was wonderful to meet you too Naruto-_kun_," I whispered with a low voice and winked at him, walking away and as I turned around to see him looking at him, I blew a kiss and he blushed. I don't know what happen, but I think that I can say, Ino had been teaching me very well. I was smiling the whole way towards my next class. Couldn't wait to tell the girls.

_Lunch time: _

Sakura sighed as she walked into the cafeteria. She was looking for the girls and saw them over near a small area with a tree next to the table. She grinned and raced over and glomped Ino from behind, who shrieked in surprise. Tenten stopped muttering darkly and looked up in surprise and Hinata snapped out of thought and blinked.

"Did you miss me Pig?" Ino snorted as she recognized who had glomped her from behind.

"Hardly. And do you ever stop sneaking up on people?" Sakura grinned as she let Ino go and plopped down next to her and pulled out a lunch bag and grabbed a bag of grapes and popped one in.

"Nope," She mumbled and grinned. She saw Garra and stood up on the seat and waved her arms.

"GARRA! YOUR BABY COUSIN IS HERE!" Garra twitched in annoyance as people started to turn in surprise and he walked over and she grinned and sat back down, but yelped as Garra smacked the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sakura pouted and Garra snorted and sat down next to Tenten, who he bumped fist with. **AN: Tribute to Killer Bee! ****. **

"Sakura, so what's this I hear about you and the Uchiha being all friendly?" He said as he grabbed some of her grapes. He had grabbed just a slice of pizza and some Mountain Dew for lunch ( **LOVE MOUNTAIN DEW). **Tenten began to eat her low mein noodles and was still muttering darkly, something about 'Long-haired girly boys' and 'So gonna kill Sasori'. Hinata was sipping her Vitamin Water and had a simple sandwich while looking curiously at Sakura as was Ino, who stopped eating her salad and raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura groaned at that news.

"Seriously, there's rumors now? Oh my god, I just wanted a simple semester. Guess that's why I'm getting the death glare from almost every girl here," She muttered and sighed. "There's no way I like that Duck-butt asshole, so I don't know why people think I do," Tenten laughed at that statement and looked at her with mirth in her eyes.

"Duck-butt?" She chuckled. Garra smirked. Sakura blinked.

"Yeah, have you seen his hair? I just think that's so weird," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Say's the woman with pink hair," She said sarcastically and Sakura stuck her tongue out at her.

"U-um, s-so how w-was everyone e-else's c-classes?" Hinata asked, putting down her water. Tenten suddenly remembered her class and groaned and banged her head on the table and everyone blinked at her.

"I hate your cousin Hinata," She muttered and started to explain the story. Over at the popular table, Sasuke was busy still staring at Sakura. He still thought she was a weird annoying girl, but she wasn't fangirling over him and he was glad.

"Hey Teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Naruto, who was grinning at him.

"Having fun looking at Sakura-Chan?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and Sasuke slapped him upside the head. Neji walked over to the table and he seemed really pissed off for some reason. Shikamaru was snoring and was trying to ignore Naruto's yelling.

"Hey Neji, what's got you looking like the devil?" Naruto asked and Neji glared at him and he yelped and hid behind Sasuke, who twitched in annoyance and pushed him away. Shikamaru yawned as he stretched and rubbed the back of his head.

"Troublesome, it may have to do with the fact that one of the new girls poured black paint all over him today. He was in the boy's locker room taking a shower to get all that paint off," Naruto laughed loudly and Sasuke smirked at Neji, who glared.

"A girl got the drop on you Hyuuga? Wow, how the mighty have fallen," Sasuke spoke with sarcasm. Neji glared and looked over to the girl, who was gesturing to her friends what happened and growled.

"I still think those girls are a bad influence on Hinata-sama. They are too wild to be with her," Shikamaru sighed and poked at his food in a lazy manner.

"Still, the blonde might be a good person, she seems like she's just a gossiper, but she's actually pretty smart, but she still is Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he looked at Ino, who was laughing at what Tenten was saying and Shikamaru smirked. Naruto grinned and slurped some ramen down and Sasuke shook his head.

"Yeah, plus Hinata-Chan isn't all that bad. She's really cute," Naruto said with a mouth full and Neji whipped his head to glare down Naruto, who gulped and laughed nervously and held his hands in surrender.

"O-Of course there's no way I can date her, she's way too sweet and so out of my league," Naruto spoke in a nervous voice and Neji calmed down and was still looking at him in suspicion. Sasuke snorted as Naruto tried to cover his ass and saw Karin and her flunkies walking over to Sakura's table and he raised an eyebrow and nudged Naruto and gestured over to the table and Naruto blinked.

"This might not end well," He said as he pointed over and they all turned to table, where most of the café also turned to. Sakura was too busy laughing at Tenten, who was glaring at both Ino and Sakura to notice Karin walk over.

"Hey, losers!" They all looked to see Karin in front of their table and she had her arms crossed across her chest and was glaring at them, her nose held high in the air. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her and Tenten narrowed her eyes. Ino flipped her hair back and looked at Karin with a curious look.

"Can we help you?" Karin wasn't looking at Ino, but at Sakura, who was confused at why she was glaring at her.

"Listen, I only dragged my ass over to warn you rejects: This is my school and I do not tolerate some newbies coming into **my** school and trying to take me away from thrown. Also, you, pinkie over there," Sakura was twitching at that name and Ino whistled lowly and Tenten shook her head and smirked. Karin ignored all this and started to walk towards Sakura and glared down at her.

"If I catch you anywhere near my Sasuke-kun, I will personally make your life a living hell and that goes for your friends. Stay away from the Kings, and then maybe you won't face my wrath, got that pinkie?" Sakura was going to calmly ignore her and just eat her lunch when…

"Plus, like, you all are such skanks, so why would the Kings be even interested in you anyway?" Ami, who was smirking at the whole ordeal, said with a nasal tone. Sakura's eyes bolted open and Tenten growled. Sakura got up and turned to Karin with fire in her eyes.

"Listen here you little whore, I was enjoying my lunch until you and your walking STD's came over here and ruined it. So I suggest that if you want to make sure that face of yours doesn't meet my fist, walk away slowly and I will let you live" Sakura growled as she grabbed Karin's collar and lifted her up, then dropped her down. Karin gasped and Tenten smirked. Just as she turned around, one of Karin's lackeys were about to strike her from behind when Sakura's karate skills kicked in and without turning, plowed her fist into the girl's face, who wailed in pain and that's when everything went crazy. A girl tried to hit and Sakura dodged her fist and knocked her down and sent a roundhouse kick to another girl behind and she flipped onto the table, just as everyone pulled their lunches. Garra sighed as his cousin started to grin evilly and Hinata, Tenten, and Ino already knew this was coming as soon as Karin walked over. Ami growled and tried to attack Tenten, who grabbed Ami's fist and flipped her down onto the floor and held her there.

"Not a wise move there," Tenten smirked and Ami shrieked in frustration. Sakura was hopping in place and held her hand up, gesturing 'Bring it on' to the other girls. Hinata and Ino were just watching calmly when one girl came behind each of them and tried to hit them over the head with a tray, but Hinata got on the table and kicked them both as she did a mid-air split and both girls were knocked out and she smirked as she folded into a hand-stand and jumped back into her chair. Ino pulled out a magazine and began to read while Garra was just sitting there with his eyes closed. Everyone was gaping at the scene and Naruto was one of them, especially amazed at Hinata, who went back to calmly sipping her water and chatted with Ino. Sasuke was smirking as he watched Sakura grab a girl and jump into the air and kicked her square in the face. Neji was trying to not be impressed as Tenten jumped off of Ami and blocked two more punches from girls. He was still impressed thought. Shikamaru was pretty interested that Ino wasn't fazed at the fighting, which meant that this wasn't that much of a shock to these girls. As Karin watched all her lackeys fall down, she growled as she saw Sasuke's impressed look at Sakura and went for the girl herself. Sakura saw her coming and smirked as she saved the best for last. She held her fist and ploughed it straight into Karin's face and she grinned at the sound of a crack and Karin went flying about 15 ft. Instant knockout. Sakura turned to Tenten and saw she was grinning over her work of 3 girls knocked out.

"How many did you get?" Tenten asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I lost count after the 5th girl came at me," Tenten nodded and Sakura turned to the café.

"Let that be a lesson for everything. Don't even try and fight us, cause you will end up like them," Sakura grinned and she cracked her knuckles in a warning. The bell rang and the girls all grabbed their stuff and started to walk and Garra opened his eyes and smirked. His cousin sure made an impression. He looked to see the Kings looking interested and scowled. Maybe too much of an impression. He sighed as he started to walk to class.

**AN: I'm going to switch music and lunch around because I totally forgot about that class lol. Sorry. **

_Music class: _

Sakura walked in front of the girls into the music room and saw a woman in her 20's sitting at the desk. She looked up and smiled at the girls.

"You must be the new students everyone is talking about. My name is Kurenai-sensei, please, come take a seat." Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Don't mind if I do. I'm Sakura," Tenten walked in and nodded.

"Tenten," Ino walked in and smiled.

"Ino Yamanaka at your service!" Hinata walked in and smiled shyly.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga," She whispered and Kurenai smiled as the four girls took a seat up front. The rest of the class came in, including Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. Kurenai got up and calmed the class down.

"I hope everyone is ready for today's lesson. Today's theme is...a freebie," Kurenai smiled as everyone cheered. She held up a microphone and waved it around. Sakura instantly shot up.

"I'll go!" Kurenai blinked in surprise and everyone else looked surprise. Sakura skipped over and grabbed the microphone and Kurenai smiled.

"All right. The floor is all yours," Sakura grinned and turned to the crowd.

"Better get ready everyone," Sakura said and took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I got this feeling on that summer day when you were gone. _

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn. _

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. _

_I crashed my car into the bridge. _

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care. _

_I got this feeling on that summer day when you were gone. _

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn. _

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. _

_I crashed my car into the bridge. _

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care. _

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way _

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space _

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch _

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch _

_I love it! _

_I love it! _

_I got this feeling on that summer day when you were gone. _

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn. _

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. _

_I crashed my car into the bridge. _

_I don't care, I love it. _

_I don't care, I love it, I love it. _

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care. _

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way _

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space _

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch _

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch _

_I don't care, I love it. _

_I don't care, I love it, I love it. _

_I don't care, I love it. _

_I don't care, I love it, I love it. _

_I don't care. _

_I love it. _

_i love it i don't care._

_I LOVE IT! _

Sakura finished with a fist raised in the air and was panting as she grinned. Everyone whooped and clapped and the girls grinned as she mock-bowed to everyone. Sasuke was nodding his head in appreciation and decided to show the pink-girl up. He stepped down and the class went silent with shock as he walked up to the girl and she raised an eyebrow at him and he just held his hand out. Sakura narrowed her eyes but gave in and gave it to him and sat down again. Kurenai was surprised. This was the first time Sasuke ever decided to sing! He ran his fingers through his hair and the fangirls swooned.

_(Intro)_

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire, _

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-_

_Listen to the people screaming out more and more, _

_'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back_

_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back, _

_So captivating when I get it on the floor._

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, _

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror, _

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_Best when under pressure with second's left I show up._

_[CHORUS x2]_

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire, _

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, tight!_

_Put 'em in the air, if you want more (and) more, _

_Cos I can't wait to feel it._

_I go hard, can't stop, _

_But if I stop then just know that imma bring it back, _

_Never quittin' on believin' that._

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, _

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror, _

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_Best when under pressure with second's left I show up._

_[CHORUS x2]_

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire, _

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_[VOCAL SEGMENT]_

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more_

_[CHORUS x2]_

_If you really want more, scream it out louder, _

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire, _

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

Sasuke finished and opened his eyes and smirked at Sakura, who noticed and blushed angrily. All the girls were screaming like it was a concert and Naruto was shaking his head and smirking. Trust Sasuke to try and show up everyone. Kurenai blinked and tried to calm down the fangirls and Sakura was too busy trying to be both mad and also trying not to be impressed. She did not want to admit that the Uchiha was not only a great singer, he was freaking hot while doing it! Tenten, Ino and Hinata noticed her torn look and they all gave each other pointed looks. Just then, the bell rang and they all raced out in order to escape the crazy fangirls and Kurenai sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to let it be freebie day.

_Gym time: _

"Okay, forehead, spill," Sakura blinked as she started to change into her uniform for gym class. Tenten was wrapping her hands in protective wrappings and Hinata was putting her shoes on. Ino had changed more quickly than the others and was narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"Spill what? My lunch? No thanks Pig, I think I should keep that down," Sakura grinned with mirth and Tenten snorted. Ino twitched in annoyance.

"No! I meant of how you and that Uchiha hottie had obvious chemistry between you two!" It was silent, then….

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura was rolling on the grounds with tears and Ino was glaring at her. It took about a minute before Sakura finally calmed down and was still giggling. Tenten and Hinata were sweat-dropping at her reaction.

"Are you done?" Ino was tapping her foot against the floor and Sakura nodded and started to get up. She shook her head and wagged her finger at Ino.

"There is no way I like that arrogant Uchiha," Sakura smirked and Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Then why did you seem so upset during music class when he showed you up and what about the rumors?" Sakura thought this threw and smiled.

"We're rivals!" She said with fire in her eyes and the girls fell anime-style. Sakura smiled and skipped out of the locker room and Ino glared at her back with a half-smile.

"That girl is so dense it's not funny," Tenten and Hinata nodded. Sakura was waiting outside, leaning against the wall and waiting for the girls. Ino and her theories! What a bunch of trash! Sakura looked across the room and saw Sasuke twirling a basketball with one finger, looking bored and then saw her staring and smirked at her. Sakura blushed and scowled and stuck her tongue out at him and turned away. Ugh! Something about the Uchiha just pissed her off! Tenten walked in and saw Neji standing next to Sasuke and glared darkly at him. Neji, feeling someone glaring at him, turned and saw the same rude girl who poured paint on him and glared back. Tenten stood next to Sakura with the same scowl.

"I hate him," They both muttered and they blinked at each other.

"Who do you hate Tenten?" Tenten jerked a thumb at Neji.

"He's the one who cost me the detention," Tenten muttered and Sakura laughed.

"He's the one you poured paint on?" Sakura laughed and then realized something.

"Hey, you know, he has the same eyes as Hinata.." Sakura looked confused and Tenten faced-palm.

"Sakura, their cousins, in fact, he's the cousin Hinata was talking about before we came here," Sakura gasped.

"Really?! Wow, small world," Tenten sighed and turned to see Ino coming over, looking annoyed and Hinata blushing. Tenten saw a guy with a pineapple hairstyle and a kid with blond spiky hair over where they just were and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Ino blew some hair out of her face and scowled.

"I swear, Shikamaru has to be the most sarcastic annoying guy I have ever met and its sucks cause he's really cute!" Ino stomped her foot on the ground and Tenten sweat-dropped. Hinata was also looking over there as the two boys started to walk towards Neji and Sasuke.

"And care to explain why Hinata is acting like a shy Japanese school girl?" Tenten blinked at that sentence.

_That was a stupid question _Tenten rubbed her head in frustration and Sakura blinked as she realized her question.

"That's stupid Tennie since she technically is a Japanese school girl," Tenten glared at Sakura, who chuckled nervously and held her hands up in surrender. Hinata blushed even more.

"I-It's nothing T-Tenten," Hinata muttered and the girls were even more curious.

"All right you maggots! Line up!" The girls whipped their heads to see a woman in her 20's with purple hair pulled into a spiky ponytail and wearing a large trench coat over a white tank-top and black shorts.

"Now Anko-san, we should respect these youthful students and show them the joys of our youthful gym class," The girls turned and their jaws dropped at the sight of a man wearing a green spandex! Ino almost barfed at the fashion disaster and Sakura rubbed her eyes and cringed.

"That is so weird. Thank god there's only one of him," She muttered. She spoke too soon.

"Gai-sensei! I am ready to begin the youthful gym class and prove my youthfulness!" Sakura gaped as a carbon copy appeared out of nowhere. Tenten twitched in horror and even Hinata was creeped out. Ino grabbed her eyes in horror.

"IT BURNS! FOR ALL THAT IS FASHIO HOLY, IT BURNS!" Sakura rushed over to Ino and shook her by the shoulders.

"Stay with me Ino! Don't go towards the light!" She was rapidly shaking her and Ino was seeing stars.

"Sakura! Let her go!" Tenten screamed as she pulled her off Ino, who had stars in her eyes and was dizzy. Sakura blinked and gave a cheeky grin.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Everyone was looking at the girls like they were all insane and the carbon copy suddenly spotted Sakura and she blinked as he raced over and kneeled in front of her. He held up his hand and took hers.

"Oh beautiful woman! My name is Rock Lee and I wish to have you as my girlfriend so we can explore the wonders of youth together," Sasuke twitched as he heard that and it took every ounce of his self-control to not kill the Gai copy. Sakura was frozen in shock and then pulled her hand away

"Okay, one: No way in hell, two: That sounded so wrong and apologize to my eyes as I had to witness your outfit," Lee got disappointed and then the fire returned to his eyes.

"I will not give up my blossom! I will prove myself to be worthy of your love! I will run 100 laps in order to prove my youthful love!" He raced away and Sakura gaped at his retreating form. Tenten was too busy trying to hide her giggles and Hinata was fanning to wake Ino up. Anko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay maggots, it's time for 10 laps around the field, and then it's…" Anko grinned evilly as she held a bright red ball. "Dodge ball," Everyone shuddered as she licked her lips and Tenten and Sakura sweat dropped.

_Are all teachers this crazy? _Gai grinned and gave everyone thumbs up.

"Let the power of youth be your guide!" Everyone blanched and ignored him as they started to run. Sakura and Tenten smirked. Time to show what they got. Sasuke and Neji were running ahead of everyone else and not even breaking a sweat when they suddenly saw two blurs and both blinked as they girls were running in front of them and they grinned cheekily.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Sakura said sarcastically as she ran ahead. Tenten snickered.

"Yeah, looks like we're were too fast for you," They both laughed and ran away and the boys glared at them and increased their speed. Oh, it's on now. Naruto was running not far behind and gaped at the four runners ahead.

_Sweet mother of Ramen! Those girls can actually keep up with those two ice cubes! _

"U-Um, h-hi Naruto-kun," Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata jogging slowly along with him and he grinned at her.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! Did you see those four!?" He said with shock and Hinata giggled.

"W-Well, S-Sakura a-and Tenten always-s l-loved to compete w-with others," Naruto looked wide-eyed as the four passed by faster than anyone and Hinata sweat dropped.

_Of course, they always do go overboard _she thought. She sighed and turned to see that Naruto had been run over by them.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Ino snorted as she saw Hinata try to nurse him back to health.

"Man, that's just sad," She muttered as she kept up a slow jog. There's was no way she was gonna ruin her make-up by going all out. She yelped as she stumbled over something or some_one_. Ino groaned as she sat up and glared at Shikamaru, who was groaning as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Troublesome woman, can't you see where you're going?" Ino gaped at him and glared.

"How about don't just suddenly take a nap in the middle of the field, jackass!" Shikamaru stared at her and she blushed as he continued to look at her.

"W-What are you looking at?" Ino inwardly cursed. Since when did she start acting like Hinata? Shikamaru sighed and stood up and held his hand out to her and she blinked and took it.

"Thanks," She muttered and Shikamaru started to walk away.

"Look where you're going next time, Troublesome woman," Ino glared at his back and he turned and smirked at her.

"Nice shirt by the way," Ino felt confused, then blushed a cherry red as she saw her purple bra was being shown through her flimsy white tee.

"DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU!" As the last lap was finished, everyone was panting in exhaustion and Sakura and Tenten felt like they were going to drop any minute. Sasuke and Neji had actually worked up a sweat against these girls and the girls felt proud they were able to show whose boss.

"S-Shannaro," Sakura whispered and then conked out as Tenten fell next to her and started to snore. Hinata and Ino sighed and then gave each other a knowing look. Ino pulled out an air-horn and Hinata covered her ears.

HONK! Sakura and Tenten screamed as they woke up.

"It wasn't me!/" I was innocent!" They screamed and then blinked as everyone was looking at them.

"Damnit Ino! Stop doing that!" Ino smiled smugly at them and put the air horn away.

"Not my fault you two took 10 laps as a challenge," Sakura grumbled at her.

"Shut the **freak** up Ino," Then realized what she said and they all whipped their heads to see Hinata going into a dazed look and Tenten grabbed her before she could do anything, but was too late.

"SAKURA-CHAN!~" Hina squealed as she launched herself at her and Sakura yelped as they tumbled to the floor. Tenten cursed and Ino face palmed.

"Damnit Sakura! Not again!" Sakura ignored them as she tried to get Hina off her.

"Get the hell of Hina!" Sakura couldn't snap her out of it and Hina giggled.

"Did you miss me Sakura-Chan? Oh, have you grown since I last saw you?" Hina smirked and Sakura paled as she tried to get away but Hina glomped her from behind and grabbed Sakura's boobs. All the boys in the vicinity got a major nosebleed and Neji looked scandalized at his cousin's action and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Anko was also raising at eyebrow at these girls action. Sakura was laughing as Hina started to tickle her and Tenten sighed. Ino was shaking her head in exasperation.

"W-Wait! N-not there, Hahaha, that t-tickles, s-stop!" Sakura was laughing too hard and Hina was giggling.

"Oh wow, you have grown," Hina saw Tenten and smirked.

"Have you grown too Tennie?" Tenten blinked and before she could move, Hina launched herself on her and tried to grope Tenten as well.

"Oh hell no!" Tenten said as she was able to get Hina off and before she could change her back, Hina shoved the barrel of her paintball pistol in her face.

_Crap _All three girls thought. Hina smirked and everyone screamed as she got up and was still pointing it at Tenten.

"Relax people, it's only a paintball gun," Sakura calmed them down and Hina smirked.

"Yeah, it's only a paintball gun but getting shot by that still hurts. Now, I have no intention of going back and I suggest you let me have my fun or Tenten-Chan here gets it in the chest," Tenten gaped at Hina. This was way different from the usual sexually harassing Hina! Ino was sneaking behind Hina and struggled for the gun, then it went off and got Ino in the leg.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Ino screamed as blue paint splattered on her leg. That was gonna bruise. Sakura dashed forward and before Hina could shoot, Sakura snapped her fingers and pulled the gun away as Hinata collapsed to the floor. Sakura' s face was blank as she tossed the pistol to Tenten, who got up and whistled lowly.

"Your aunt's gonna kill us you know?" Sakura nodded and Ino shakily got up and slapped Tenten upside the head and she cursed.

"What the hell Ino?" Tenten snarled and she glared at her.

"Next time, don't bring that to school, stupid!" Ino yelled and Tenten pouted. A cough was heard and the girls turned to see Anko with her eyebrows raised.

"Hehehe, we're in trouble aren't we?" Tenten laughed nervously and it was silent until…

"I like you girls!" Anko gave them a grin and they fell anime-style, as did everyone else. Neji was too busy hyperventilating and Naruto was too busy worrying over Hinata. Shikamaru also looked concerned about Ino and Sasuke could really care less.

"My, what youthful students we have in this wonder spring of youth!" Gai-sensei said with a thumb up and grinned his pearly whites. Lee nodded next to him.

"It's a remarkable show of youth sensei!

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" The three girls twitched as a sunset magically appeared behind the two spandex people and Ino turned green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tenten nodded and Sakura felt her mind becoming permantely scared. The bell rang and the girls grabbed Hinata and ran out along with everyone else and Anko pouted.

"Damn, I couldn't get the maggots to play dodge ball, oh well," She shrugged and licked her lips.

"Time to find that Iruka," Iruka-sensei shuddered as he felt like something was after him or some_one_. Hinata groaned as she began to wake from Tenten's arm and she blinked as she took in her surroundings.

"What happened?" She groaned as she grabbed her head. The girls were outside now and were sitting on the concrete railing in exhaustion. Sakura perked up from the end.

"Oh nothing much, just you turning into-mmph," Ino covered her mouth and flapped her hands nervously.

"It was nothing Hinata-Chan! You just fainted after the run, no worries!" Hinata got the feeling her friends weren't being honest but didn't try to push them. Tenten sighed and rubbed her head.

"You know, this might not have been a great first day," She muttered but Sakura grinned and stood up and stretched.

"We still got tomorrow you know?" The other three girls groaned and Sakura laughed as she started to walk down the steps to the car. She saw Sasuke sitting on the top of his car along with Naruto, who was yapping his ear off and Neji and Shikamaru were standing next to them. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura staring and smirked. Sakura blushed and turned away as the others caught up to her.

"Hey, Sakura, why so red?" Ino asked with a knowing smirk. Sakura glared at Ino's smug look.

"Shut your face Pig," Ino glared back.

"How about yours Forehead?!" Sakura glared and stood her ground.

"PIG!

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!" Tenten twitched as the two started to argue then…it turned into a scratching fight. Guys whooped at the so called 'cat fight' and Hinata looked worried over her two friends.

"KNOCK IT OFF, DAMINT!" Tenten yelled with anime tick marks as she fired her pistol at them and both yelped as they avoided the paint and Tenten smiled sweetly.

"Good, now let's get home so I can take a bath and get over today," Ino and Sakura nodded furiously and raced to the car with Tenten following and Hinata sweat dropped and sighed at her friends.

"BYE HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata blushed as Naruto yelled and waved goodbye to her and she waved shyly back and Neji was twitching annoyance at Naruto. Sasuke watched Sakura get into the driver's side and smirked. He was going to enjoy messing with her some more tomorrow. Count on that.

**HOLY CRAP! This was 32 pages long! That's probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote and I hope it's all you your guys liking. I thought it was funny to make Hina seem like a sexually harassing person, which was inspired from watching too much of zettai Karen children. XD. Plus I'm weird like that. So I hope you all liked that. So far we see that Sakura and Tenten are both frustrated by the two emotionless men and that Hinata needs to get some earplugs and Ino loves to prove that blondes are smart. So, I am going to go work on Prove them wrong and I hope you all leave great reviews and no flames! That is my number one rule! Bye~**


	7. Games, Guns, and Guys

**What's up, what's up, what's up!? How has everyone been doing lately? I'll tell you how i've been doing, great. So, i know it's been awhile since I lasted posted on Watch out Konoha, but I just want to let you know how hard I worked on this chapter. Plus, I've also had a little help for ideas from this guest called ****CharrleeBlooms. Its not what you had in mind, but I thought it has a little bit of it mixed in there. If you're reading this chapter right now, you are big help to this. If you ever become a real member of fanfiction, message me some more ideas on my stories, because you have great ideas. Anyway, this chapter is gonna be fun~ Let's go!**

Sakura yawned as she sat at her desk in homeroom. She was so bored. She looked around the room to see what the others were up to. Hinata was drawing on her notebook, Ino was painting her nails and Tenten was playing on her gameboy. Wait, what?!

"Tenten!" Sakura whispered furiously and Tenten looked up from the game and saw Sakura's 'the hell are you doing' face.

"What?" She whispered back. Kakashi was busy explaining to the class about some project and the girls weren't paying attention. Sakura scowled at her.

"Is that my game boy?!" She whispered furiously. Silence was her answer and Sakura had a tick-mark formed on her head.

"You little whore!" Sakura shouted and everyone turned to see her tackling Tenten to the ground, who yelped in shock and fought back. The gameboy was held high away from Sakura, who started to try and reach for it. A cough was heard and both girls froze as they looked up to Kakashi, who smiled a eye smile at them.

"If you girls can take that catfight somewhere else, that would be helpful," He pulled out his orange book and giggled and both girls looked at him in disgust. Ino sighed and grabbed the gameboy from Tenten's hands.

'Hey!" They both shouted. Ino gave them a 'are you serious' look and smiled sweetly and then poured her nail polish bottle over the gameboy. Sakura gaped at her and Tenten whistled.

"Ino-pig! That was my fucking gameboy! They don't make those anymore, you know!" I just smiled.

"Well, how about you try and keep your anger in check next time before you want to assault Tennie like that," Tenten blushed red and glared at her.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Tenten shouted as she got back in her seat. Sakura sighed and sat back down and Ino smirked in victory, handed the gameboy to Hinata, who sighed and threw it out. Kakashi smiled at them.

"Good, well then, back to the project. I will be assigning a two man team and those teams will be given a presentation at the end of the fall semester about the topic of Change. Now, the partners.." The fangirls erupted after he said that.

"I want to be with Sasuke-kun!"

"I want my Naruto-kun!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Shikamaru-kun!" The girls continued to yell, except for the 4 girls who didn't give two-shits about the guys. Naruto was praying that he was paired with Hinata while Shikamaru was napping. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was still sulking over her gameboy and smirked. Neji had his eyes closed and was calmly sitting through this all. Kakashi snapped his book shut and glared at the class.

"Enough!" He yelled and the class went silent. Kakashi sighed.

"Since you all can't decide who to be partners with, I will be assigning them. Now then, Naruto, you'll be paired with Hinata," Naruto whooped in his seat and Hinata blushed dark red, but had a shy smile on her face. Neji glared at Naruto, who gulped and slowly sank in his chair. All the Naruto fangirls glared at Hinata until Tenten showed her eagle desert in their faces and they turned away.

"Tenten will be paired with Neji," Tenten gaped at Kakashi.

"Sensei! I don't want to be partners with that girly-asshole!" Tenten shouted as she stood up. Sakura snickered and Ino face-palmed and shook her head. Neji turned and glared coldly at her.

"And I wish not to work with a barbarian girl like you," He spoke coldly and Tenten twitched and almost pulled out her paintball gun. Sakura grabbed her arm while smirking.

"Down girl," Tenten stuck her tongue out at her. Kakashi sighed.

"That's my final decision Tenten. You and Neji will work together." Tenten gaped and sat down, defeated. Ino patted her head in sympathy.

"Ino, you'll be paired with Shikamaru," Ino twitched and turned to Shikamaru, who yawned and said "Troublesome," Sakura gave her an amused look.

"Control your anger Ino~" She sang and Ino flipped her off and puffed air out.

"And Sakura, you'll be with Sasuke," Fangirls erupted even more and Sakura sighed.

_This is not gonna be easy _ Sakura looked at Sasuke, who looked back at her and she almost lost herself in his onyx eyes, until she realized she was staring at him and huffed and turned away, her cheeks burning. Sasuke smirked as he turned around. The girls looked at each other, then at Sakura in shock. The bell rang and they all left the room, the project on their minds, more like their partners.

_At lunch _

"I can't believed I'm paired with that jackass!" Tenten muttered angrily as she chewed some pizza. Garra had joined them, along with a girl next to him who looked nervous around them. Ino noticed her and smiled at her.

"Hey there, are you Gaara's girlfriend?" She winked and the girl blushed and Garra glared at Ino.

"I'm Matsuri," She whispered softly. Matsuri was a girl with brown mousy hair and she did have a nice figure. She clinged to Garra most of the time and seemed to be in the 10th grade, which was why she was so nervous around seniors. Garra was only in the 11th grade, but since he knew these girls so well, he was more comfortable around them. Sakura squealed at her and glomped her.

"Aw, your so cute!~" She sang and swayed back and forth with her. Matsuri laughed nervously and Garra twitched and pulled Sakura off her.

"Knock it off Sakura," Garra spoke with annoyance and Sakura huffed, pouting and turning away. Tenten was now done with her pizza and had pulled out her MP3 player, tuning the girls out. Ino was braiding Hinata's hair, who was reading Maximum Ride **AN: Just to let people know, the author freaking loves Maximum Ride!~ XD. **Sakura laid down on the grass, since the girls decided to eat outside, and so did the rest of the students for some reason.

"Hey, Haruno," Sakura sat up, grumbling about being disturbed, and looked up to see Sasuke smirking down at her, the girls staring at her and him.

"What Uchiha? This better be good, because I was about to eat some sushi," She spoke in a bored tone, but pulling out a sushi box. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"The guys and I will come over at your place, since the Dobe's room will probably kill all of you," Tenten snorted and Sakura couldn't help but smirk. Ino and Hinata giggled and Naruto twitched as he had heard that.

"TEME! I'm gonna freaking kill you!" He shouted as he stood on the table. Shikamaru sighed and Neji smacked his leg to get him down. Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked at her. She grinned at him and shrugged.

"Okay then, see you guys around 5 then?" Sasuke nodded and walked away. Sakura went to grab her drink, a Pepsi, but it was gone and she gaped and whipped her head up to see Sasuke smirking at her while drinking a Pepsi.

"UCHIHA! You little shit!" Tenten and Ino grabbed her before she could launch herself at him and kill him.

"Damnit Sakura! Don't try and kill the guy, it's just Pepsi!" Tenten shouted as she held back Sakura, who was struggling in her arms as Sasuke retreated. She stopped struggling and then looked at Tenten with horror in her eyes.

"Did you just say that it's just **Pepsi**?" Sakura spoke with a strange voice towards the end. Ino stiffened and slowly backed away and Tenten cursed. Garra sighed and grabbed Matsuri and pushed her behind him. She blushed, but looked curiously at him.

"My cousin goes in these weird moments where she goes completely psycho, so just stay behind me," Matsuri tilted her head in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Ino had grabbed Hinata and pulled her next to them and she shivered.

"He means that she's insane," She muttered. Just then, Tenten flew into a tree behind them and Ino screamed and grabbed Hinata, who had grabbed Matsuri, who in turn grabbed Garra and they all went to another side. The students all looked at the girls, who half were hiding at another table and two were still in their original place. Tenten groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"**I repeat, Did you say it was just Pepsi?" **Sakura's eyes had become darker green and her voice had an edge to it. This was Inner Sakura, who unlike Hinata's inner person, came out when someone either majorly pissed her off or if she had too much sugar. This was being royally pissed.

Tenten glared at her and got up and cracked her knuckles.

"If that's how you wanna play, fine," Tenten glared at her and Sakura smiled hugely, then launched herself at Tenten. Tenten widened her eyes and rolled out of the way, just as Sakura landed a punch on the tree, which broke in two. The student body gasped and Naruto gaped and shook Sasuke.

"Oh my Kami! She just fucking broke a tree, man! A tree!" Sasuke twitched and smacked the back of his head.

"I can see that, dumbass," Sasuke had to admit, this girl wasn't normal. But it was fun to tease her, so he couldn't help but steal her drink. Neji had felt his heart jolt when he saw Tenten fly into that tree and he frowned.

_Why am I so worried about her? She's just some girl who just showed up _

"Woo! Go Sakura!" Ino shouted and the boys turned and saw Sakura striking Tenten with her feet every second, leaving no time for her to counter. Hinata looked at her with a gapped look.

"Ino! Don't encourage her!" Ino shrugged.

"Oh come on, they always fight for fun, this is the first time I actually think Sakura is gonna kick her ass," Hinata sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Garra looked at the fight with a blank look and Matsuri looked worried.

"Um, shouldn't we stop them?" She asked and Ino and Hinata looked at each other.

"Not it," They both shouted and glared at each other.

"There's no way I'm getting involved with their fight" Ino said, just as Tenten crashed in front of them. She coughed and shakily pulled herself up and looked at them. She grinned.

"Don't worry, I got this," She gave a thumbs up and turned just as Sakura came forward with her fist raised. Tenten quickly pulled out her paintball gun and shot Sakura straight in the chest, the red contrasting with her black tee. Sakura fell to the ground and Tenten panted as she lowered the gun. Hinata looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow.

"This looks like a crime scene, Tenten," Ino blinked and grinned.

"She's right! That's awesome!" Tenten glared at her. The bell rang and everyone filed out, but not after giving the girls looks of awe and amusement.

"Hey New girls," They looked up and saw a boy with red triangle markings on his face and canine teeth poking out in his smile and spiky brown hair. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans along with a puppy in his hoodie. Ino and Hinata squaled and ran to him.

"PUPPY!" They shouted and ran to hug it, the dog yelping loudly and happily. The boy grinned at them.

"The dog always works. Name's Kiba Inuzuka, and I must say, you girls are just what this school needs, right Shino?" A boy stood next to him, like he appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a long hooded coat and sunglasses, his mouth covered as well. Tenten screamed and Sakura sat straight up.

"Who died? Did I finally win the skateboarding competition?!" She shouted. Tenten face palmed and sighed.

"These girls seem very reckless, but carry a sense of liveliness to themselves," Shino spoke in a monotone. They all blinked and looked at each other.

"Okay then...So, let's get to class before I start to question my sanity," Tenten muttered as she got up and pocketed her gun. Sakura looked down at her shirt and noticed the large red stain on it.

"Hey, it actually looks better!" Everyone laughed and left the lunchroom. Naruto was muttering angrily under his breath as he had witnessed Hinata fawning over the dog, making it look like she was fawning over Kiba.

"Stupid Kiba, with his stupid dog and trying to steal Hinata-chan from me," Naruto walked towards them angrily and Sasuke shook his head.

"That dobe is so emotional," He muttered and Neji nodded as they started to walk to class. Unknown to them, Shikamaru was also glaring at Kiba because of how Ino was all over his dog. He picked up his bag and saw Ino walking with Sakura, away from Kiba and he felt more at ease, but also felt confused.

_Troublesome. What's this girl mean to me? _

*_End of the day* _

"FREEDOM!" Sakura shouted as she launched out the school and she raced down the stairs. Tenten, Ino and Hinata all just shook their heads and smiled as they walked down the stairs.

"You know, I will never regret becoming friends with that girl. She is the one who brought us all together," Ino muttered with pride in her voice and Hinata nodded.

"Yes, and we all love each other now," Tenten grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, but I still think she's insane," They all laughed and Sakura turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you better not be talking about me!" Ino laughed and grinned.

"We were talking about your big forehead, forehead~" Ino sang and Sakura's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, well you're a pig, Ino-pig~" She sang mockingly back and Ino twitched and chased after her towards the car. Hinata giggled and Tenten sighed. Hinata looked around and saw Neji waving her over and she frowned and then turned to Tenten.

"I'll be right back," She said and ran over to Neji, who was next to his car with the guys. Naruto noticed her and smiled hugely and tried to talk to her, but Neji glared at him from behind. Hinata walked up to Neji, who smiled softly and hugged her and she in returned. The guys all looked shocked, because Neji rarely smiles.

"How have you been Nii-san?" Hinata spoke softly.

"I've been well Hinata-sama," Hinata tapped his head with her fist.

"Stop calling me that, you know I don't like that," Neji sighed and nodded. He put a serious look on his face and Hinata grimaced as he realized what he was going to say.

"Neji, I know what you're going to say, and don't because I'm not going to listen to it," Neji's eyes widened and looked shocked at her annoyed look at him

"Hinata-sama, I just want you to be around people who don't cause your any trouble," Hinata got an angry look in her eye and Neji seemed shocked as she glared up at him.

"You have no right to judge me on who I'm friends with! Those girls are the only people who I can trust, the only people who have been willing to accept me for who I am, and if you think that you can tell me to stop hanging around them, well you can take that attitude and shove it up yo-" Hinata's mouth was muffled as Tenten had grabbed her and held a calm look on her face. Neji looked surprised to see her, but Tenten could see in his eyes the hurt from Hinata's words and she knew that she had to stop her before Hinata said something she was going to regret.

"Hinata, you need to stop here and now. I know you are defending us, but you shouldn't just lash out at your cousin because he cares. Don't forget what you've done for him. You even gave up your title as heiress to give it to him, so you know that your well being is the most important to him. So, stop while you're ahead." Hinata felt the guilt wash over her at Tenten's words and she calmed down and Tenten removed her hand from her mouth and Hinata had a crestfallen look on her face.

"Gomen Neji-nii, I just don't like it when people try and control me," Neji just patted her head and sighed.

"I'm also sorry Hinata-sama, I was just worried about you," Hinata smiled and hugged Neji.

"Well, I'll see you at the house later then, since you and Tenten are the partners," Hinata smiled and was about to run when someone grabbed her hand. She looked and blushed bright red when she saw that Naruto had grabbed her hand and had pushed Neji out of the way. He smiled his big grin at her.

"Don't forget that you're my partner as well, so I'll be over as well," He winked and Hinata finally felt her strength gave out and Tenten grabbed her as she fell back and fainted. Naruto blinked and then started to freak out.

"Oh crap! I killed her! What do I do!" He started to freak until Neji and Tenten smacked his head in annoyance.

"Calm down Weirdo, she's just passed out. It happens sometimes," Tenten said and she lifted Hinata up and put her around her shoulders and started to walk back. Sakura and Ino were lazing around the car, waiting for them and Neji just stared at Tenten's back, curiosity in his eyes.

_I wonder why she defended me? Whatever, it's nothing, _ Neji let that thought go, but he still felt it nagging in the back of his head. The boys left and Tenten placed Hinata in the back, and Ino sat up front and Sakura was about to get in the drivers seat when she was pulled back. Sakura looked at Tenten, who looked at her with a 'are you stupid' look.

"What?" Tenten snorted and pointed towards the back seat.

"Get in the back, Ms Nascar Racer," Sakura pouted and she gave up and sat in the back, after tossing the keys to her and Tenten started the car and pulled away.

_At the girls house _

"Sakura, you bum! What are you doing?" Sakura looked up from the couch, a chocolate bar in her mouth and her Xbox controller in her hands. She was playing GTO 5 and was just lazing around the house when Ino had come up behind her and looked mad.

"Um, playing video games?" Sakura said with boredom in her voice. She was sprawled on the couch with her red short shorts and a white tank top. Ino was wearing some cut off jeans and a sky blue tee. She looked annoyed at Sakura.

"Why are you dressed like that? We do have guest coming over soon, you know," Sakura snorted and turned away.

"Like I want to get primped up for those boys. That Uchiha still owes me a Pepsi," Sakura grumbled and she went back to her game. Ino sighed, then got a gleam in her eyes.

"Fine then, I'm getting Tenten~" She sang and Sakura didn't really care and Ino looked miffed, but walked away to get Tenten, who was outside on on a picnic chair, working on her paintball guns. Ino tapped her on the shoulder and she looked behind her.

"Sup, Ino?" Ino smiled sweetly and sighed.

"You're not gonna believe Sakura, she said that she could whoop your butt in any game, even your best game paintball war," Tenten twitched and looked inside the house.

"The hell?" She mumbled and grabbed one of her guns and started to walk into the house and Ino grinned and picked a cherry, which was in a bowl on the table.

"Ah, I love being this smart," She said as she sat down and waited for the show.

Tenten walked into the living room to see Sakura on the couch and she stood in front of her, blocking her game. Sakura looked annoyed.

"Um, Tennie, mind moving?" Sakura said as she tried to see behind her. Next thing she knew, the barrel of a paintball gun was shoved in her face and she blinked.

"Um, something wrong?" Tenten grinned and pulled the trigger back. Sakura knew she was screwed and she jumped behind the couch just as Tenten fired the first shot, smearing the couch with yellow paint. Sakura ran towards the kitchen for something to shield her and yelped as another shot appeared centimeters away from her head, painting the cupboard green. She looked over to see Tenten smirking and she cocked the gun back.

"That was only a warning shot," Sakura gulped and then ran out the kitchen and pass Hinata, who spun in a hurry and fell onto the floor, eyes dizzy.

"Sorry Hinata!" Sakura shouted as she ran upstairs, and then Tenten appeared and pulled Hinata up.

"Stay out of the way Hinata, this will be quick," A shot was fired and Tenten ducked and saw the wall with a blob of yellow on it and she looked up to see Sakura smirking, holding a small pistol shaped paintball gun.

"You little brat, you went into my room!" Tenten shouted as she held her gun towards her and Sakura yelped and dodge, jumping down the stairwell towards the main hall. Just then, the bell rang and Ino skipped happily towards the door and opened it, revealing the boys and she grinned.

"Hey, guys, come on in," They walked in and Naruto whistled.

"Nice house," Just then, Sakura shot out and Sasuke stiffened at her attire and the guys coughed and Sakura saw them and grimaced.

"Shit, now you guys show up?" Sakura then felt a painful shot hit her in the ass and she yelped and looked at Tenten, who had walked in and was smirking at her.

"Blue goes wonderful with red doesn't it, huh Sakura?" Sakura blushed and everyone looked to see her ass covered with blue paint and she held the gun up and shot three shots at Tenten, who doge every single one and then the walls were smeared with green, purple and black. Sakura cursed and ran towards the living room and Tenten grinned.

"I'm not done with you yet Haruno!" She shouted and she ran towards the living room, a second gun appearing and leaving everyone else in the lobby. Hinata walked in with a hand on her forehead and then walked over to Ino.

"Ino, please tell me you didn't start this?" Ino fake-gasped and looked shocked.

"How could you even suggest that Hinata? Me, instigate their paintball war, knowing the guys were coming so I could embarrass Sakura in front of everyone while Tenten chases her around like a mad woman? That's crazy!" Hinata gave her a pointed glare and Ino giggled.

"Well, I didn't expect them to escalate that badly," Just then, a crash was heard and Ino blinked.

"Well, that didn't sound good," The girls ran into the living room, the boys following them and they all saw Tenten looking worried and they turned to Sakura had crashed into the table and was flipped over. Ino grimaced and Hinata gasped.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Hinata said as she ran over to her. Sakura groaned and got up and she popped her arm and back.

"Yeah, just remind me to never try and jump the table when I know that this room was too small for it," Hinata giggled and Tenten let a sigh of relief go. Ino sighed and frowned.

"Okay, this was all my fault. Tenten, Sakura never said anything about being better at paintball then you, I just wanted her to get her lazy ass up," Ino mumbled and Tenten blinked.

"Oh, okay then," She muttered and she pocketed her gun and saw Neji standing there and nodded to him.

"Come one Hyuga, we can work outside," Hinata and Neji looked at her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I meant Neji, damnit!" She yelled as she walked back outside and Neji rolled his eyes and followed her. Hinata sighed as she helped Sakura put the table back up and walked over to Naruto and blushed.

"W-We can go to my room Naruto-kun," He grinned and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lead the way, Hinata-chan!" She blushed bright red and tried to not faint as they walked away. Ino smirked and then grabbed Shikamaru.

"Come on lazy-ass, we can work in the rec room," Ino looked over she shoulder and winked at Sakura.

"Bye Saku-chan~" Sakura flipped her off and then only her and Sasuke were left in the living room. She sighed and sat down on the couch and looked at Sasuke, who was still standing and staring at her.

"Well, you gonna sit down Uchiha?" She said in a bored tone and Sasuke blinked and then sat down on the couch and Sakura pulled out some notebooks and started to yawn.

"Okay, so this whole project is on change right?" Sakura said.

"Hn," Sakura suddenly smacked her notebook against her face and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, no, NO! I was not paired with a human ice cube! If we're gonna work together, then you're going to speak like a normal human, you little shit!" She shouted as she pointed her finger at him and he glared at her.

"The hell did you call me?" He asked with a glare. Sakura glared right back at him.

"You heard me, I refuse to have you silent the whole time, if we're gonna work together, you're going to help me and not just stay silent," Sakura glared and he glared at her. All was silent as the two teens glared. the stubbornness in their eyes. Sasuke realized that her eyes were a bright green, contrasting with her pink hair and he looked away before he did something stupid. **AN: He wants to kiss her! XD **Sakura grinned as she thought she had won and leaned back, smirking in victory.

"Anyway, that thing about change. Well, I think we should talk about how people can change due to the things that influence them. Like how a girl would be changed due to the fact of gaining friends," Sakura smiled at that thought and Sasuke remained silent. Sakura then stood up and stretched and Sasuke twitched and turned away, coughing. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"So, you want something to drink?" She asked as she started to walk to the kitchen and Sasuke nodded, following her into the kitchen.

_With Neji and Tenten _

Neji was silently sitting on a chair outside as Tenten was busy putting her guns back together and all was silent.

"So, are we just gonna sit here in silence or are we gonna work on this project?" Neji looked at Tenten, who was sitting crossed leg on the chair, looking at him curiously. He remained silent and she groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"Ok! I'm so sorry I poured paint on you when we first met! Mind you, you did insult me pretty harshly and I don't take kind to criticism, so I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings, if you have any," Tenten said sarcastically. Neji glared at her and she smirked.

"Why did you defend me back then?" Tenten blinked at him and Neji just stared at her. Tenten sighed and looked to the sky.

"When I was about 14, I got into this huge fight with my mother one day, and I said some pretty harsh things to her. A few hours later, she got into a horrible car accident thanks to some stupid drunk driver and I never apologized for saying how I hated her, and I regretted never telling her sorry. It sucks, so I don't want Hinata saying she hates you, and then regretting it later on in life. Its not something people should do, and it just seemed like you were really upset about her saying that," Tenten said in a calm voice, her twisting her hands around. Neji looked shocked at her and frowned.

"I never realized that your father lost his first wife like that, I heard she passed but not like that," Tenten smiled sadly.

"Yeah, it was sad. Dad didn't want the full truth getting out because then I would always face pity. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad's new wife, she's so awesome and has taught me alot, but I do wish I could have my real mom back, just to say sorry," Tenten looked to the sky, her face blank and Neji remained quiet. It was silent until Tenten yelled furiously into the sky and Neji blinked.

"Ah! I hate this awkward and tense atmosphere!" She grabbed a basketball and started to get up and then looked back to Neji, who remained in the chair and smirked, twirling the ball in her hand.

"Oi, Hyuga, are you scared of losing to a girl? Or me for that matter?" She taunted and Neji twitched and got up to save his pride.

"Hn, just try and beat me," Tenten gave him a big grin and He smirked back.

_Ino and Shikamaru _

Ino was laughing on her way to the rec room, loving her prank she played on Sakura. Shikamaru was behind her, yawning and just watching her.

_Jeez, she sure is troublesome, but cute _

Shikamaru stopped and smacked his cheeks, annoyance in his head.

_Damnit! Stop thinking about her already! _As Shikamaru was battling his inner self, Ino looked behind her and saw him with an annoyed look on his face and she raised an eyebrow and stopped.

"Hey, You alright there?" Shikamaru blinked as Ino had stopped and before he could stop, he crashed into her and they fell to the floor, Ino on the bottom and Shikamaru on top of her.

"Ow! The hell?" She yelled and was about to yell more at him when she saw how close his face was. She widened her eyes and Shikamaru widened his as well. They remained frozen on the floor and Shikamaru was trying to will himself to get up, but her ice blue eyes were holding him to her. Ino wondered why she wasn't yelling at him, but even she couldn't talk, because she could feel his breath on her face and then she blinked as she saw their position, her laying on the floor, her arms layed out and legs together while Shikamaru had launched his hands out, trapping her head and kept her legs between his knees. She blushed and pushed him off her and he winced as he fell down on his ass. She quickly got up and ran to the rec room, her face red.

_The hell am I blushing for?! Damnit, Hinata is rubbing off onto me,_

Ino walked into the room and sighed, sitting on the couch. Shikamaru followed into the room and sat across from her on a chair. They remained in silence, until Ino twitched and then got up.

"Do you want a soda?" She asked, going to the mini-fridge. Shikamaru blinked and nodded. She grabbed two Coke's and tossed him one and he caught it as she sat down and looked at him.

"So, about this project….what can we do to represent change?" She asked as she took a sip of her Coke. Shikamaru blinked and then sighed, slouching on the chair, finally getting comfortable.

"Well, we could talk about the change of a person, but that's so troublesome," He muttered and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Everything to you is troublesome, huh pineapple head?" Ino smirked and Shikamaru twitched in annoyance.

"Yeah, even you," He muttered and Ino glared hotly at him.

"Excuse me?! I am not troublesome, you ass! Take that back!" Shikamaru yawned and started to fall asleep and Ino twitched. She threw a large pillow at him and he yelped and fell out of his seat. Ino laughed loudly and Shikamaru glared at her. A pillow was thrown back into her face and she stopped laughing and glared at him, another pillow in her hand.

"Oh, its on, pineapple head," Shikamaru smirked at her.

"Sure, you troublesome girl," A fight of pillows being thrown started, both parties letting go of their anger and laughing and smiling as the fight continued on.

_Hinata and Naruto _

Hinata walked into her room, Naruto behind her and she went to get her laptop to help them as Naruto sat down on her bed, looking around curiously.

_Hinata's room is sure nice. Way more neater than mine _

Hinata turned around and blushed as she Naruto looking around, nervous because this was the first time a boy was in her room. She gulped and then sat down next to him, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. He noticed her laptop and grinned at her.

"Good Idea, Hinata-chan. I'm terrible with memory," He laughed nervously and Hinata smiled shyly.

"I-It's ok, Naruto-kun. Now, a-about our project, I think a good idea for change is how a person can change," She spoke softly and Naruto grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto shouted and Hinata shyly grinned, then yelped as Naruto pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're my partner!" He grinned and Hinata blushed bright red and was hyperventilating.

_Don't faint. Don't faint. DON'T FAINT _

_**Jeez, this is so bad. Step aside and let me handle this Hinata-chan**_

_Huh? What? _ Hinata's eyes went cloudy for a minute, then a glint went in her eyes and she silently smirked while Naruto let go of her from the hug.

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" Hinata smiled at him and he blushed.

"I'm all right Naruto-kun. So then, we should get started. Here, let me get some paper," As she got up, she tripped and then landed on Naruto, who fell back onto the bed and both parties blushed.

"S-Sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto blushed as he tried to get up, but he blinked as Hinata had kept him down.

"Ne, Naruto-kun…" She looked at him and he blushed as she leaned over him, a smirk on her face.

"Why did you follow me into my room? Did you assume something out of me?" She spoke softly, but with a accusation tone in her voice and Naruto's blush disappeared and he sat up, Hina following him with a blank look and he grabbed her shoulders and she blinked.

"You're not really Hinata-chan, are you?" He spoke softly and looked her straight in the eye. Hina blinked and then smirked at him.

"Wow, you noticed fast. Only the girls know of me, well them and a few others," She giggled and Naruto remembered that morning with Garra.

"Anyway, I protect Hinata from people who want to hurt her, people like you. Those girls can't always be there for her and this is one of those examples. Your just like other guys, aren't you? Just using Hinata and taking advantage of her!" She shouted and glared at him. Naruto's eyes widened and then his eyes downcast. Naruto then glared back at her and she blinked.

"I would never do that to Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan is a sweet girl, and I wouldn't do that to her, I promise you that, believe it!" Hina narrowed her eyes at him, but saw the determination in his eyes and sighed and smirked. Naruto blinked and looked confused.

"Alright Uzumaki, I'll believe you for now. Be warned though, if you hurt Hinata, I promise you that not only will you deal with me, but those girls...well, let's just say that you wish you were dealing with me," She smirked evilly and Naruto shivered. She winked and kissed his cheek and Naruto blushed as she pulled away.

"See ya around Uzumaki, and take care of Hinata," She whispered and then Hina collapsed in his arms and he blinked as she breated softly. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and then blushed beet red as she saw she was laying in Naruto's arms. She quickly pulled away and started waving her hands around.

"G-G-Gomen Naruto-kun! I must have t-troubled you," She blushed and Naruto blinked as he realized this was Hinata talking. He gave her a big grin and Hinata blinked curiously.

"It's ok, Hinata-chan! Anyway, we should get to work!" He grinned and held his hand out for her and she shyly took it and sat next to him, working along with him. He smiled down at her and made it his vow that he would never hurt her.

_And with Sasuke and Sakura _

Sakura had walked into the kitchen, Sasuke trailing behind her in silence and she opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of 7-up and tossed one to Sasuke, who caught it with ease and nodded in thanks to her. Sakura then pulled out a small box of cherry tomatoes and started to eat some in silence. Just then, a hand that was not her's pulled some out and she looked up in annoyance as Sasuke put some in his mouth and smirked at her.

"Uchiha, you must have a talent for taking things from people and pissing them off," She said with anger in her voice.

"Hn," He smirked and Sakura huffed and was about to grab more when she noticed the box was gone and she gaped at Sasuke, who had stolen the box from her and was standing on the other side of the counter, smirking at her. She twitched and breathed deeply.

_Remember to control your anger Sakura. He is such a bastard though! _

_**A hot bastard, I might add! **_

_Go away! _

_**Girl, please! There is a fine piece of man in front of you and you think I'm going to go away that easy? Ha! **_

_Seriously, what's wrong with you? And he's not that hot! _

_**Are you crazy?! He is a God and we must do what every woman believes is right in this situation! **_

_That is to? _

_**Jump him and have his babies! **_

"Fuck no!" She shouted out loud and Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her and she blushed. He smirked at her.

"Having bad thoughts, pinkie?" She twitched and glared at him.

"Stop calling me that Uchiha," She ground out and he shrugged.

"Stop calling me Uchiha then," Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'll pass," Sasuke smirked at her.

"Then I'm still going to call you Pinkie, pinkie," He spoke mockingly and Sakura glared at him and narrowed her eyes at the almost empty box of cherry tomatoes. She twitched and tried to snatch the box, but to no avail as Sasuke pulled them away. She glared at him and he smirked at her again.

"Give them here, Uchiha," She snarled and Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't call me Uchiha, pinkie," She growled at him and he just continued to smirk arrogantly at her. She was not about to submit to this jackass!

"Don't push your luck Uchiha! I'll kill you!" She snarled. Nobody came between Sakura and the things she wanted. Good thing she was never spoiled that much. Sasuke just smirked at her and popped another cherry tomato in his mouth. Sakura growled and then smirked at him. He frowned at her and then blinked as she had grabbed a tomato quickly and popped it into her mouth. She gloated at him and opened her mouth, showing the whole tomato.

"Haha, I win" She mumbled and Sasuke remained silent and just as she was about to eat, she yelped as her body was pulled halfway onto the counter and she felt her mouth crash onto something soft and warm. She widened her eyes as Sasuke had pulled her towards him and kissed her, straight on the tried to pull away, but it was a weak attempt as she could feel her body turning to jelly with just one kiss. She felt something pushing against her lips and realized he was trying to gain access to her mouth. Being the stubborn girl she was, she clamped her lips shut. Sasuke inwardly smirked at her and pulled her body fully across the counter and plopped her straight in front of him. She had gasped in surprise and then gave a muffled yelp as Sasuke had plunged straight into her mouth, dominating her mouth. With that, Sakura slowly was losing her will to fight back, electricity running down her body. She groaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly kissing back. Sasuke responded with vigor, pushing her against the counter and kissing her more deeply. Sakura felt him probe her mouth more and she started to battle back for dominance and it was a battle between the two stubborn teens. After a minute, Sasuke easily won the fight and both teens knew they needed to breath, so with great effort, Sasuke pulled away and both parties panted softly, Sakura having a glazd look and Sasuke smirked at her and showed the tomato in his mouth. Sakura widened her eyes and realized the tomato she had in her mouth was gone and Sasuke just ate in front of her.

"Thanks, pinkie," He smirked as walked away and Sakura numbly stood there, a look of shock on her face. She slowly gained her sense of mind back and cupped her mouth in shock at what had happened.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! I JUST FRENCHED THAT BASTARD! WAIT A MINUTE! _

"YOU JACKASS, THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" She shouted after him, a blush on her face.

**So, did you like it? I hope you did because this was a seriously long chapter, people! That's why it took so long for me to post this, because I wanted you all to love it! Lol, so we saw how all the girls interacted with the boys, Hina gave the reason on how she wants protect Hinata, and Sakura loses her first kiss….Now, that may seem quick, but rest assured, they are not together yet. I have big plans on how they get together, hehehe. Anyway, all you guys need to know is that the girls will get together with the guys, but we need to have a little fun and some conflictions on the way. So, hope you all enjoy this, and thanks for being so patient with a lazy author like me. No flames and keep reading my stories. **

**PS: Have you seen the new Naruto chapters?! If Naruto and Sasuke don't make it, Im going to riot! **


End file.
